Quand le temps n'a pas d'emprise sur le destin
by lyndeline
Summary: 8 ans après la grande apocalypse qu'a combattu l' Angel Team , nous retrouvons Buffy et sa vie a changé du tout au tout. Mais le passé va vite se rappeler à elle. Histoire centré sur le couple Bangel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Elle était debout devant la grande baie vitrée de son spacieux duplex de New-York, son regard se perdant sur Central Park dont elle avait une vue parfaite, et qui à coup sûr aurait fait beaucoup d'envieux. Mais ce soir elle était juste perdue dans ses pensées, n'arrivant pas à fermer l'oeil à l'instar de la ville qui ne dort jamais.  
Elle tenait entre ses mains une tasse de chocolat chaud comme pour se réchauffer. Pourtant le temps n'était pas des plus froids en ce début d'été, mais d'une certaine manière c'est son cœur qu'elle voulait réchauffer. Le réchauffer et le réconforter face aux souvenirs du passé, un passé qu'elle s'évertuait chaque jour à effacer, pour juste l'oublier, tourner la page d'un pan de sa vie.

Certaines fois, quand la pression dans son corps devenait trop intense, elle descendait dans ce célèbre parc qui lui offrait un peu de verdure dans cette citée trop grise. Elle n'y allait pas juste pour une simple balade, elle se payait de droit une chasse comme au bon vieux temps, traquant le moindre vampire qui se présenterait, et le combattre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus que poussière.  
Puis elle retournait discrètement se coucher, le portier étant le seul complice de ses soirées nocturnes. Il devait sans doute croire qu'elle menait une vie dissolue en parallèle de sa très sage vie de femme fortunée comme beaucoup de ses riches comparses. Mais elle savait qu'avec le petit billet qu'elle lui glissait à chaque fois dans les mains elle s'assurait de son silence.

Pourtant face à cette vue imprenable elle réalisait tout ce qui lui manquait, en particulier ses deux meilleurs amis. Willow qui voyageait sans cesse à travers le monde afin de répertorier tous les genres différents de magie, Giles qui était repartit en Angleterre et qui gérait d'une main de maître le nouveau conseil, formant des observateurs et guidant les nouvelles Tueuses émergentes et enfin Alex qui avait rejoint Giles dans sa tâche, trouvant par ce chemin un nouveau sens à sa vie.  
Oh, bien entendu ils se donnaient des nouvelles mais le manque de leurs présences se faisait parfois cruellement ressentir.  
Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas réunit ? Elle était ce soir dans sa tour d'ivoire plus nostalgique que jamais. Et elle en connaissait la cause.

Deux grands bras l'encerclèrent par l'arrière, l'arrachant à ses rêveries. Elle sourit un instant à l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle. Un grand brun, la trentaine bien sonnée, plutôt séduisant et qui déjà lui murmurait à l'oreille : - Pourquoi je te sens confuse ce soir, chérie ?  
Elle arracha son regard des lumières de la ville et se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui partageait sa vie.  
-C'est parce que tu pars demain pour Los Angeles ?  
-C'est si évident, hein ? Répondit Buffy derrière un sourire gênée et en regardant le bout de ses pieds.  
-Je pense qu'il était temps que tu partes là-bas. C'est toujours Dawn qui vient nous rendre visite. Et puis je sais que tu refuses de parler de cette époque-là et je l'accepte, mais je crois qu'il est temps que tu retournes à L.A. J'ai comme le sentiment qu'il y a en toi une partie qui ressens comme un quelque chose d'inachevé...  
Buffy poussa un sourire amusé : - Je suis donc si facile à lire ?  
Il posa tendrement son menton sur sa tête et ajouta : - non, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à te décrypter, et d'ailleurs à chaque fois que je crois t'avoir cerner, tu arrives encore à me surprendre. Mais là, les choses sont effectivement assez claires.  
Il la regarda droit dans les yeux : - Va à L.A. Fais ce que tu as à y faire, et enterre tes vieux démons une bonne fois pour toute. Parce que je n'aime pas te sentir aussi loin de moi.

Si le laïus sur les démons lui avaient presque arraché un sourire en pensant combien il ne savait pas à quel point il pouvait viser juste, autant elle voulait le rassurer sur les derniers mots prononcés.  
-Je ne suis pas loin. Regarde, je suis juste là.  
-Pas dans ce sens là ,chérie. Je parle de tes évasions en pensées. Tu y pars des fois tellement loin que j'ai l'impression que je ne peut plus t'atteindre. Ça ne me gêne pas, on a tous besoin de nos jardins secrets, mais depuis que tu as pris la décision d'aller voir ta sœur, c'est de plus en plus fréquent.  
Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux, elle savait que ce qu'il lui disait était bien trop vrai. Elle angoissait ce court retour dans sa ville natale.  
-C'est juste...c'est juste que ce retour me fait peur. Lui confia-t-elle.  
-Si tu as besoin de moi, je peux essayer de m'arranger avec le boulot et t'accompagner  
-non, ça ira. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule. Et puis tu dois partir pour l'Europe, je sais que ce contrat est important.  
-Comme tu voudras, mais mon offre tient toujours. Allez viens te coucher, tu prends l'avion tôt demain.  
-Laisses moi encore cinq minutes, je te rejoins.  
Il monta les marches de l'appartement afin de rejoindre leur chambre située à l'étage. Elle se tourna devant cette vitre qui l'isolait de l'agitation de la ville. Elle regarda sa main et détailla sa bague de fiançailles. Elle sourit face à cette pure merveille de bijouterie qu'elle n'aurait même pas pu rêver avoir il y a quelques années.

Il y a de cela huit ans elle avait débarqué dans New York avec la ferme intention de changer de vie. Elle avait reprit ces études de psychologies en cours du soir tout en travaillant comme serveuse à côté. Puis une fois son diplôme obtenu, elle avait trouvé un poste de psychologue dans un cabinet de la ville. Et très vite sa vie changea radicalement. Sa clientèle se faisant par le bouche à oreille, elle se retrouva avec des patients fortunés qui avaient entendu beaucoup de bien à son sujet.  
Et en quelques années sans qu'elle ne sache comment cela avait pu arriver, elle avait même réussit à ouvrir son propre cabinet dans un des quartiers les plus huppés de Manhattan.

C'est à cette période charnière de sa vie qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Dan, cet homme quasi-parfait qui la comprenait, la rendait heureuse. Lui travaillait pour une grosse compagnie de nouvelles technologiques internationales, qui l'obligeait parfois à partir en déplacements. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il en était l'un des principaux actionnaires, leurs permettant de vivre une vie plus qu'aisée.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un café lorsque maladroite comme il lui arrive d'être, elle lui avait renversé son expresso sur sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé. Après qu'elle se soit confondue en excuse, ils avaient entamé une discussion qui s'était prolongé par un rendez-vous des plus idylliques. Puis ils avaient commencer à se fréquenter et tout s'était enchaîné rapidement et parfaitement comme dans un livre à l'eau de rose.  
Il y a de cela deux ans il l'avait demandé en mariage et elle avait avec empressement accepté. Mais depuis elle faisait traîner les choses, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle n'arrivait jamais à se décider sur une date. Elle l'aimait mais elle ressentait comme un vide, un manque qu'elle n'arrivait pas à combler.  
Cela n'aurait pas dû, elle avait une vie plus que rêver, mais quelque chose en elle essayait de se battre avec conviction contre cette vie trop parfaite.

Elle soupira un instant, alla poser sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle dernier cri et monta rejoindre l'homme qui était sien.

Le lendemain matin Dan l'avait accompagné à l'aéroport. Ils 'étaient embrassés à la manière de tout les couples qui ont du mal à se dire au-revoir avant d'embarquer.  
Puis elle était montée dans cette avion qui la ramenait à sa ville d'origine.  
De par son nouveau style de vie, elle était confortablement installée en première classe, dans un grand fauteuil à l'abri de l'agitation qui peut souvent y régner en seconde. Et dès le moitié du trajet grâce ou à cause du silence présent,son esprit vagabonda à nouveau vers les souvenirs.

La dernière fois qu'elle était venue à L.A. Elle arrivait tout juste d'Italie sans bagages, avec à ses côtés sa petite sœur, Dawn.  
C'était l'inquiétude qui la rongeait qui l'avait fais partir précipitamment. Elle avait eu écho qu' Angel et son équipe se préparait à affronter une grande apocalypse. Et bien que mal en point suite à un terrible combat, elle n'avait pas hésité l'ombre d'une seconde et avait tout simplement sauté dans le premier avion.  
Une fois arrivé elle avait entendu dire que le complexe des bureaux de Wolfram & Hart avaient été détruits, certains parlaient d'un acte criminel. Elle, la Tueuse, se doutait bien qu'il y avait là-dessous plus une histoire démoniaque, qu'un acte humain malveillant.  
Alors suivant son instinct, elle était tout simplement partit à l'ancienne demeure de son ange, l'hôtel Hyperion ancien quartier général d'Angel Investigations. Elle n'eut pas de mal à trouver l'adresse Willow lui ayant indiquer près de deux ans auparavant où l'hôtel se situait, et comme tous ce qui touchait au vampire, elle avait emmagasiné cette information dans un coin de sa tête.  
Arrivée devant la grande bâtisse qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, l'angoisse qui la mortifiait s'était légèrement apaisée en apercevant des lumières qui filtrait par certaines fenêtres.

Elle avait alors pressé le pas, Dawn sur ces talons, et avait poussé la lourde porte d'entrée avec l'espoir d'une vision qui la rassurerait.  
Devant elle Spike, Angel et Faith étaient rassemblés et apparemment en grande discussion. Tous était bien amochés et on pouvait facilement deviner qu'ils avaient essuyé une rude bataille.  
Elle s'était autoriser un sourire en les voyant. Mais au lieu de chaudes retrouvailles tout avait dérapé laissant place à une discussion qui avait redéfinit son avenir.  
-Que fais-tu ici ? Lui avait froidement demandé Angel  
-J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez affronté une grosse apocalypse et je voulais m'assurer que tout le monde allait bien.  
Elle avait voulu paraître détaché en réponse du froid glacial de l'accueil de son ange.  
-Si par « tout le monde va bien » tu entends mon équipe, alors non. Cordélia, Wesley, Fred sont morts et Gunn est à l'hôpital dans un état critique. Nous sommes les seuls survivants.  
-Oh, je suis sincèrement désolé. Avait-elle bafouillé, la froideur du vampire la paralysant.

Sur l'instant, de par son regard noir et son phrasé sec elle avait eu l'impression de se retrouver face à Angelus. Mais elle savait avec certitude que c'était son ange qui parlait, et non le monstre en lui.  
Spike en avait rajouté :- Tu aurais du être là, te battre à nos côtés. Beaucoup auraient pu avoir la vie sauve. Au-lieu d'être désolé.  
Elle n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles, elle qui cinq minutes auparavant était morte d'inquiétude, sentait une colère montée en elle.

-J'ai été retenue. Et je vous ai envoyé Faith. Avait-elle ajouté en désignant la concernée.  
-Parce que tu crois que s'était suffisant pour une bataille de cette ampleur ? Vous n'auriez pas été trop de deux Tueuses sur ce coup-là. Ils nous en auraient même fallu une armée ! Lui avait craché Angel au visage.  
-D'ailleurs on se demande bien ce qui t'a retenu. Tu étais sûrement occupé à batifoler dans les bras de l'Immortel sans doutes. Avait ajouté Spike ironiquement.  
-Ce que je fais de ma vie privée ne regarde que moi. Je n'ai pas à me -elle sifflé entre les dents.  
Angel la rage au cœur avait alors réagit violemment : -si justement, surtout quand la vie de personnes sont en jeu.

Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, il était tout simplement devenu si coléreux envers elle, comme il ne l'avait jamais été qu'elle s'était sentit se désagréger morceau par morceau à chacune de ses phrases.  
Elle avait eu l'impression de se retrouver dans un procès où elle était l'accusée et que le jury avait de toute façon déjà prit la décision de la désigner coupable sans avoir à écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.  
Faith n'avait prononcé aucun mots, se sentant sûrement prise entre deux feux.  
Et la rage qu'Angel tenait à son égard n'avait fait qu'amplifier : -Tu es devenue si égoïste, incapable de penser aux autres.  
-Elle avait été choquée par de tels propos, se brisant de l'intérieur et laissant à la place une colère sourde et puissante s'installer. Comment pouvait-il penser ça d'elle ? Qu'était-il advenu de l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé ? La distance avait-elle finit par les changer tout les deux et les séparer à jamais ? Les faisant passer d'amour à haine ?

Dawn avait tenter de d'expliquer la situation :-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Buffy a...  
Mais la jeune fille avait été coupée dans son élan par sa sœur aînée:- Non Dawn, laisses tomber.  
-Mais...  
-Non. Je n'est pas à justifier quoi que ce soit.  
Elle avait pu lire dans les regards des deux vampires une haine si violente et qui avait fait écho à celle qui s'installait en elle.  
Spike avait alors surenchérit : - Si, vas-y racontes nous en détails les nuits torrides qui ont su te détourner de ton devoir.  
-J'ai donné plus que ma part à mon « devoir ». J'ai sacrifié plus que ma propre vie pour celles des autres. J'ai accepté un destin que je hais tout les jours...  
-Alors tu t'es dis qu'une apocalypse de moins sur ton CV de Tueuse ne changerait rien ? C'est ça ? Avait coupé le vampire brun.  
-Mon CV de Tueuse ? Dis moi que tu plaisantes là ? Avait-elle demandé incrédule, puis elle avait reprit de plus belle.  
-Ce n'est pas un métier, ni une partie de plaisir et on ne choisit rien dans cette voie là et tu le sais parfaitement !  
-Pas une partie de plaisir ? Laisse moi rire. On le connaît bien l'Immortel...Avait de nouveau ajouté Spike, jetant une nouvelle fois de l'huile sur le brasier qu'était devenu la conversation.  
-C'est bon Spike, on a compris tes allusions ! Change de disque, parce que ça devient lassant à la longue. Lui avait-elle rétorqué du tac-au-tac arrachant un sourire à Faith malgré la haute tension régnante.  
Puis Angel dont le regard s'était encore plus assombrit avait lancé : - Je ne te reconnais plus. Tu es devenu un monstre d'égoïsme incapable de te soucier d'autre chose que de ta petite personne. Le pouvoir t'es monté à la tête.

Elle était restée là quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, écartelée, entaillée au plus profond de sa chair par les mots lacérant de son ancien amant. Tout avait alors tourné très vite dans sa tête, dont une discussion récente avec Giles où il lui avait fait une proposition qu'elle avait à ce moment-là refusé, mais à cet instant présent cela lui offrait la porte de sortie qu'elle avait tant attendue et qu'elle était enfin prête à saisir.

D'un ton plus froid que jamais elle avait répondu au vampire brun : - c'est toi qui dit ça?Mais si tu veux réellement voir ce qu'est un monstre d'égoïsme, ouvres grands tes oreilles : Démerdez-vous ! Je quitte ce job, je prends ma retraite ! Je vivrais comme je veux,sans jugements inappropriés et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de démons...ou de vampires..ou je ne sais quoi d'autres ! Vous avez besoin d'une Tueuse ? Il y en a des centaines ! Mais ça ne sera plus moi, j'en ai fini avec cette foire aux monstres. J'en ai marre de me casser la tête et prendre des risques pour de gens qui n'en valent pas la peine et qui se permettent de juger les autres sans regarder leurs propres actes. Voilà ce que j'en fais de mon « pouvoir ».

Elle avait bien vu que Faith avait été choquée par son monologue car elle s'était raidit et avait une posture qui laisser présager qu'elle allait se lever mais avant que la brunette n'eut prononcé un mot, elle avait tournée les talons suivit par une Dawn choquée elle aussi par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, mais ne disant rien sachant qu'elle aurait une explication par la suite.  
Et Alors qu'elle quittait l'Hyperion elle avait entendu Angel lui adressant la phrase qui avait définitivement clos l'histoire : -Alors désormais saches que tu n'es plus la bienvenue ici.  
Ce à quoi elle avait répondu d'un air des plus détachés et sans se retourner : -va te faire voir.

Par la suite elle avait discuté de longues heures avec Giles et Dawn de cette décision importante prise sur un coup de tête et avait fini par faire le choix d'essayer de se construire une nouvelle vie. Giles lui avait dit être heureux qu'elle prenne enfin cette initiative, jugeant qu'elle l'avait amplement mérité après tous celle qu'elle avait affronté.  
Elle ne lui avait pas donné les détails de sa dispute avec les deux vampires qui avaient été ses amants, mais avait bien fais comprendre que quoi qu'il advienne elle ne souhaitait plus qu'on lui parle d'eux. Et qu'elle voulait que personne ne leurs donne de ses nouvelles voulant faire table rase du passé.  
Elle tournait une page de sa vie afin d'écrire un nouveau chapitre et souhaitait que la page y soit vierge de tout.  
Alex et Willow qu'elle avait joint plus tard avaient encouragés leur amie dans cette nouvelle voie, souhaitant juste la voire heureuse.  
C'était comme ça qu'elle avait atterrit à l'autre bout du pays dans la ville surnommée « la grosse pomme ». Faisant d'elle ce qu'elle était maintenant.  
Elle savait très bien que c'est à cause de cette histoire qu'elle n'avait plus jamais remit les pieds à L.A. Voulant balayé le passé en oubliant cette ville et ses habitants.  
Mais il y a de cela cinq ans son père s'était définitivement installé en Espagne avec sa « secrétaire » et avait fait don à sa sœur et elle de leur maison familiale. Et malgré le fait qu'elle ne veuille plus venir à la cité des anges, elle mourrait d'envie de retourner voir la seule trace de son enfance.

Ces pensées furent stoppées lorsque l'avion amorça son atterrissage et après être descendue de l'avion, récupéré ses valises, elle avait rejoint le hall où elle y avait retrouvée sa petite soeur.  
Après de chaudes retrouvailles, elles étaient montées dans la voiture de Dawn et avaient tout en papotant des dernières nouvelles, rejoint la maison « Summers ».  
Quand elle entra dans son ancienne demeure elle eut un sentiment de nostalgie. Certains meubles avaient changés, sûrement par l'influence de Dawn, et d'autres pas. Comme des vestiges du passé.  
En voyant le regard de sa sœur, Dawn avait ajoutée : -ta chambre n'a pas bougée, elle est telle que tu l'avais laissé, enfin j'y fais le ménage de temps en temps mais c'est tout.  
Ce à quoi elle lui avait répondu un « merci » plein de tendresse.  
Puis elles s'étaient installées dans le grand canapé du salon et s'était mises à parler de tout et de rien.  
La nuit était peu à peu tombée et elles avaient dîner copieusement et poursuivit leur discussion en ouvrant une bouteille de vin qui s'était rapidement ensuivit d'une autre.  
L'ambiance était très décontractée sous l'effet de l'alcool et elles riaient à gorge déployées. Puis Dawn demanda : -Pourquoi Dan ne t'a pas accompagné ?  
-Oh, il avait un contrat important à signer en Europe.  
-Ok. Et maintenant la vrai raison ?  
Buffy baissa un instant la tête en se disant que sa petite sœur la connaissait définitivement que trop bien puis releva les yeux et lui avoua : - J'avais besoin d'être seule pour ce retour à LA. Je ne suis pas venue ici depuis presque dix ans. C'est quelque chose que je devais entreprendre avec moi-même. Tu comprends ?  
-bien sûr que je comprends, je trouve même que tu en as mis du temps !  
-Merci Dawnie. Et puis cette maison avec tout ces souvenirs c'était pas évident. C'est comme si l'ombre de maman flottait sur cet endroit. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va surgir à tout instant...Comment arrives-tu à vivre ici.  
-C'est justement parce que j'ai l'impression de ressentir maman. Ça me rends plus forte de la sentir à mes côtés.  
-Je suis désolé Dawn, je ne voulais pas plomber l'ambiance.  
Elle se sentait tout à coup coupable de la tournure qu'avait prit la discussion.  
-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça me fait plaisir qu'on aborde le sujet. On ne parle pas souvent de maman, alors ça fait du bien. Et on peux enfin comparer nos points de vue.  
-J'aime vraiment la femme que tu es devenue.  
Elles se prirent dans les bras, l'étreinte reflétant les sentiments qu'elles se portaient l'une pour l'autre.  
Puis Buffy passa son regard sur les bouteilles vides qui trônaient devant elles et ajouta en souriant :  
-Je crois qu'on devrait aller se coucher parce que sinon vu l'heure et le vin ça va mal se terminer.  
-Vas-y je range un peu avant de monter  
Buffy acquiesça, déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de sa jeune sœur et tout en montant lui lança :  
-Oublies pas demain on fait les boutiques !  
-Oublier une partie de shopping gracieusement payé par tes soins ? Jamais de la vie !  
Elles rirent toutes les deux puis je la jeune femme blonde reprit ce qu'elle avait entreprit à savoir remettre les pieds dans cette chambre qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis au moins ses vingt ans.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre elle eut l'impression que rien n'avait changé, des photos étaient accrochées aux murs, deux-trois couronnes de bals de promos posées près de peluches sur des étagères, un dressing chargés de vêtements passés de mode, des posters accrochés ça et là de groupes qui n'existaient plus depuis longtemps et quelques cartons entassé dans un coin qui contenait des fragments de son passé. Ils contenaient des affaires qu'elle déposait de Sunnydale quand elle venait rendre visite à son père. Elle avait dans ces cartons les seuls restes qui attestaient un quelconque passé attaché à cette ville qui n'existait plus non plus.  
Sa jeune soeur avait porté ses valises dans la pièce plus tôt dans la soirée et elle s'activa à prendre une chemise de nuit ainsi qu'un nécessaire de toilette.  
Une fois revenue de la salle-de-bain après y avoir prit une longue douche qui l'avait détendu, elle s'installa sur son lit ouvra un livre et essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas penser au passé alors qu'elle se trouvait justement au milieu du musée du souvenir de sa vie.

Il revenait d'un des nombreux cimetières de L.A. où il faisait des rondes habituelles et après avoir fais retourné à la poussière de nouveaux vampires qui s'étaient réveillés. Rien de bien difficile pour ce vampire qui combattait sa race depuis de nombreuses années.  
Mais il était tout de même épuisé. Sur le chemin du retour il passa par les quartiers résidentiels s'assurant qu'aucune force du mal ne traînait dans le coin.  
Et au détour d'une rue il ressentit un sentiment étrange. Quelque chose de familier mais dont il n'arrivait plus à y attribuer le souvenir correspondant. Ses poils se hérissèrent et il jeta un œil aux alentours. Il s'aperçut qu'il se tenait non loin de la maison familiale des Summers. Il alla surveiller discrètement la maison afin de s'assurer que la jeune Dawn allait bien.

Il savait que la jeune fille habitait ici, il s'était croisé quelques années auparavant et elle lui avait parlé de son intention de vivre ici. Mais elle était restée froide à son égard, sûrement pour être en adéquation avec le choix de sa sœur aînée, pour ne pas avoir l'impression de la trahir. Et très vite la conversation avait prit fin chacun retournant à sa vie. Mais quelques fois il venait jeter un œil, s'assurant que la jeune fille ne risquait rien. Il avait toujours eut ce sentiment protecteur à son encontre et encore plus depuis l'ex-Tueuse qui était sa sœur avait laissé tomber le combat contre le mal.  
Peut-être aussi parce qu'il se sentait coupable. Il avait lors de la dernière visite de la jeune femme blonde simplement laissé la jalousie d'être hors de sa vie balayer la joie qu'il avait eut de voir la femme qu'il aimait au profit de la colère.  
Et quand la rage qui le tenait au corps était redescendu, il s'était traité d'idiot d'avoir réagit avec tant de véhémence.  
Et ce fut pire quelques jours plus tard quand par le biais de nouvelles tueuses qui avaient combattu près de Buffy en Italie, il avait appris que ce qui l'avait retenu l'empêchant d'arriver à temps pour la grande Apocalypse.  
Elle était elle-même en train de fermer une bouche de l'enfer se situant près de Rome, et selon les dires des Tueuses présentes, elle avait bien failli mourir une fois de plus, tombant de plusieurs mètres sur le dos et restant inconsciente une dizaines de minutes qui parurent à ces alliées un temps infini. Mais avec la force qu'elle seule détenait, elle s'était relevée et avait tous fait pour mettre fin au danger menaçant. Une fois de plus elle avait réussit.  
C'est pour cette bataille qu'elle s'apprêtait à affronter qu'elle avait envoyé Faith à L.A. Ne voulant pas que l'autre Élue originelle ne prenne de risques près d'elle et voulant quelqu'un de confiance pour la dangereuse mission apocalyptique qui se profilait à la cité des anges.  
Il avait obtenu toutes ces informations auprès de ces jeunes tueuses bien trop bavardes et avait espéré qu'elle reviendrait, lui permettant de s'excuser mais elle ne le fit jamais.  
Il avait tenté de savoir où elle se trouvait mais son entourage bien que l'aidant occasionnellement sur certains cas faisait barrage quand il s'agissait de la jeune femme blonde. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle avait refait sa vie loin de la mission d'Élue qu'elle avait assumée pendant plus de huit longues années.  
Lui le vampire avec une âme qui était tomber amoureux d'une chasseresse avec laquelle il avait vécu un puissant amour qu'il avait cru immortel, s'était mis lui-même hors du chemin de sa belle.  
Il l'avait perdu, la faisant fuir par des mots qu'il aurait voulu effacer. Et chaque jour il s'en voulait.

Il avança dans le jardin sombre se dissimulant derrière quelques branches. Il le ressentait dans tout son être quelque chose était différent ce soir. Et avant qu'il ne puisse chercher à comprendre pourquoi, il vu Buffy et comprit immédiatement.  
Elle se tenait assise sur son lit d'adolescente lisant un livre. Elle était magnifique vêtue de ce qui semblait être une nuisette couleur bordeaux. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient lâchés et lui arrivaient au milieu du dos.  
Tout en lui se bousculait, trop d'émotions différentes le traversait de part en part. L'amour inconditionnel qu'il lui portait, la joie de la voir, la douleur de l'avoir perdue et de ne pouvoir lui parler, la toucher.  
Elle allait bien, et finalement c'est tout ce qui importait pour lui. Il serra les dents, ferma ses yeux et s'imprégna de la présence qui lui avait tant manqué, essayant de capturé son odeur, le parfum de sa peau malgré la distance qui tentait de l'en empêcher.  
Il se sentit tout à coup idiot mais n'osa pas frapper à la porte d'entrée ayant peur de sa réaction. Il enregistra dans sa mémoire son image une dernière fois et partit plus troublé que jamais en direction de cet hôtel qui était son « chez lui ».

Quelques secondes après le départ du vampire, la jeune femme blonde tourna la tête en direction du jardin qu'elle scruta un instant, ayant cru ressentir une présence. Ne décelant rien et croyant s'être trompée en mettant ça sur le compte de la journée riche en émotions qu'elle venait de vivre, elle se replongea dans son bouquin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Il n'avait pas réussit à faire une nuit correcte pensant sans cesse à Buffy. Les seuls rares fois où le sommeil l'avait gagné il avait rêvé d'elle. Et finalement entre deux sommeils il avait ressassé les choses.

Lui qui avait espérer pendant huit longues années la revoir afin de lui expliquer son emportement de la dernière fois, n'avait pas su comment trouver le courage ni la façon dont il pourrait l'aborder.

Il avait pourtant imaginer tout les scénarios. Finalement il se disait qu'il devait peut-être aller de l'avant et la laisser mener sa vie elle n'avait certainement pas besoin qu'il y réapparaisse presque une décennie plus tard.

C'est un Angel plus que grognon qui descendit dans le hall où une Harmony qui était sensée être secrétaire de l'agence qu'il avait reformé, était en pleine concentration pour se vernir les ongles.

Mais il ne fit pas de remarques et alla se poser lourdement sur l'un des canapés.

L'ami-démon vert nommé Lorne qui se trouvait non-loin de là commenta : -ouh, Angelounet à le cafard.

Le vampire releva la tête : -qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Harmony répondit à la place : -oui c'est vrai, il a pas l'air de ruminer plus que d'habitude !

Lorne amorça sa réponse à la jeune vampire : -et bien vois-tu, il ne t'a pas encore hurlé de lui apporté une tasse de sang bien chaude et je vois bien son air contrarié.

Puis il se tourna du côté d'Angel et lui adressa : -Et je ne te parles pas de tes vilaines cernes mon grand ! Allez racontes moi ce qui te contrarie.

Il était un des rares amis qu'il lui restait du temps d'avant l'Apocalypse et comme toujours ce démon savait lire en lui. Bien que cette fois il n'avait pas chanté.

Il ne savait pas s'il faisait bien d'évoquer ce qu'il avait vu le soir d'avant : -Je...c'est compliqué.

Angelounet c'est toujours compliqué, mais ça l'est encore plus pour moi si tu ne mets pas de mots dessus.

Derrière le comptoir tout en soufflant sur ses ongles afin de faire sécher son vernis, Harmony suivait avec attention la discussion.

Laisses moi deviner ,avait continuer le démon vert. Il est question d'une fille ?

Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

Ton air morose, ton incapacité à formuler ce que tu ressens. Non pas que tu te livres plus d'ordinaire mais là c'est plus qu'évident.

Harmony se releva en questionnant presque : - Angel à une petite copine ?

L'intéressé répondit : -Je n'ai pas de petite copine.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Spike et Faith pour remonter du sous-sol où ils s'entraînaient depuis quasiment deux bonnes heures.

Aussitôt la jeune brune questionna : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Oh Angel à une petite copine mais il ne veut pas nous en parler. Avait précipitamment déclarée la vampire blonde.

Ce à quoi le vampire brun déclarait sur un ton sec : Je n'ai pas de petite copine !

et bien tu devrais ça te ferais le plus grand bien et par la même occasion à nous aussi. Avait lancé Spike.

Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée de descendre.

Sur cette simple phrase il remonta dans ses appartements.

Faith posa la question que tout le monde se posait : -Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Lorne répondit seulement par un haussement d'épaules signifiant qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

Une fois dans ses quartiers Angel tenta de se changer les idées en ouvrant un livre. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un mais ne se sentait pas prêt à parler de celle qu'il avait aperçu le soir d'avant. Voulant garder ça pour lui, comme un secret.

Son esprit ne voulant le laisser en paix, il fit ce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire : il se servit un verre de whisky, voulant par cette action soulager son âme et son cœur qui en cet instant pesaient si lourds. Un verre qui fut vite suivit par beaucoup d'autres. Peut-être qu'avec les brumes de l'alcool son esprit cesserait enfin de le torturer.

Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée que les deux sœurs Summers rentrèrent de leur journée shopping. Elles avaient les bras chargés de paquets. Buffy n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié et avait pourri-gâté sa petite sœur.

Cette journée leur avait fait le plus grand bien à toute les deux. Mais à peine rentré elles se posèrent comme des loques sur le canapé, incapable de bouger après cette journée éreintante.

J'ai mal partout, comment c'est possible ? Se plaignit la cadette.

vu le nombre de magasins dans lesquels tu as voulu rentrer, je serais toi je ne me poserais même pas la question. Répondit Buffy amusée.

J'ai mal dans des muscles dont j'ignorais l'existence. Renchérit Dawn.

C'est ça de vouloir dévaliser la moitié des boutiques de LA.

Je sais pas si je vais avoir la force de faire à manger. Et moi qui voulait te remercier avec un super repas, ça sera pour demain.

Tu vas me laisser mourir de faim ? Avait demandé la jeune femme blonde faussement indignée.

Bon je vois que je suis partie pour devoir cuisiner.

Non Dawn, je rigolais. Reste confortablement installé, dis moi ce que tu veux manger et j'irais le chercher.

Tu sais que tu es un amour ?

J'ai bien le droit de m'occuper de ma petite sœur, non ?

Humm moi ça me va !

C'est sur cette bonne humeur conviviale que Buffy partit chercher à emporter dans le petit restaurant italien du coin.

Elle voulait juste profiter de chaque instant passé avec Dawn. Ces instants étant toujours trop court et la distance ne facilitant pas les choses.

Il avait finit par s'endormir aider par l'alcool et le réveil avait été des plus difficiles, un mal de crâne s'étant installé.

Mais malgré l'alcool il avait tout de même prit une décision : il ne reviendrait pas dans la vie de son tendre amour, voulant lui laisser l'opportunité de mener sa vie comme elle l'entendait.

Au fond il avait peut-être choisit cette option pour ne pas à avoir à lui faire face, la peur le tenaillant au corps.

Pour se changer de nouveaux les idées que cette blonde avait sans rien faire, réussit à embrouiller il partit chasser. Se disant qu'un peu d'action le soulagerait. Il savait qu'il éviterait les quartiers résidentiels voulant rester à distance de la tentation de la voir à nouveau.

Il prit une douche très rapide, puis une fois habillé, mit son long manteau noir et descendit choisir les armes qui lui serviraient. Par chance pour lui, tous ceux de son équipe étaient rentré chez eux, au moins il n'aurait pas à justifier le comportement qu'il avait eut dans la matinée. Il se saisit d'une dague et d'un pieu. Puis partit en direction du cimetière le plus proche.

Elle avait les bras chargés de gros sacs contenant différents plats. Elle n'avait pas réussit à se décider devant la carte, et avait commandé tout ce qui lui avait fait envie.

L'odeur qui s'échappait des sachets la ramenait joyeusement tout droit en Italie.

Mais elle fut rapidement sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle avait failli percuter la personne qui venait en face d'elle. Elle resta debout sans rien dire, juste détaillant l'homme venu du passé qui se tenait devant elle.

Angel était tellement absorbé par ses échos intérieurs qu'il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme encombrées par de gros sacs qui s'avançait devant lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se figea qu'il avait réalisé sa présence.

Plus tôt dans la soirée il avait décidé d'éviter de reprendre contact et contre toute attente elle se trouvait juste devant lui. Il prit quelques secondes pour la détailler. Elle était juste sublime. Si son cœur avait pu battre il se serait à coup sûr emballé.

Elle n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment entamer la discussion. Alors il avala difficilement sa salive et prononça simplement doucement : -Bonsoir.

Elle savait que l'une des choses qu'elle craignait en revenant à L.A. Était de tomber sur lui. Lui qui avait tellement fait battre son cœur mais qui l'avait aussi tellement fait souffrir. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre ne sachant pas quelle réaction il allait avoir en la voyant. Serait-il en colère, cynique, désagréable, ou passerait-il son chemin sans un mot à son encontre ?

Mais contre toute attente il s'était stopper et l'avait juste saluer de la voix qui l'avait si souvent fais chavirer.

Alors elle lui répondit sur le même ton : -Bonsoir.

On sentait bien qu'aucun des deux ne savait comment continuer la conversation mais Angel ne voulait pas laisser un silence gênant s'installer et lui posa la première question qui lui venu en tête: -Tu es de passage à L.A. ?

- oui, Je suis venue rendre visite à Dawn. Avait-elle simplement répondu comme cherchant à se trouver une excuse pour être dans cette ville qu'elle considérait comme le territoire du vampire brun qui se tenait devant elle.

De par la tension présente ils étaient conscients qu'en cet instant ils pensaient tout deux à leur dernière rencontre. Et c'est pour ça que la discussion avait du mal à s'établir, de peur que l'un d'entre eux ne dise quelque chose qui pourrait briser la trêve qui était en train de s'installer.

Le vampire désigna les sacs que la jeune femme portait :-Vous allez faire un grand repas ?

Immédiatement il se trouva idiot, sa phrase n'aurait pas pu être plus banale mais déjà elle esquissa un petit sourire timide, peut-être un peu gênée : -non, j'ai juste eut du mal à me décider alors dans le doute j'ai prit un peu de tout.

Ils se détaillaient sans jamais oser croiser les yeux de l'autre ayant trop peur de ce qu'ils pourraient y lire.

Puis Angel lui dit à contre-coeur : - Je te laisse rejoindre Dawn, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

La conversation était futile mais c'était les émotions qui en ressortaient qui comblait les vides.

Elle répondit juste un « merci » poli et commença à reprendre le chemin de chez sa sœur mais déjà le vampire l'interpellait : Buffy ?

Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à la laisser partir.

Elle se retourna vers lui:-Oui ?

La façon dont il avait prononcé son seul prénom l'avait bouleversé plus que ça n'aurait du, mais elle s'était efforcée de ne rien laisser paraître.

Contre tout raisonnement il laissa passer : -J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on discute tous les deux.

Il avait peur de la réponse qu'elle allait donner et se sentit stupide d'avoir pu penser qu'elle accepterait mais contre tout attente elle avait répondu : -Oui pourquoi pas.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait donné cette réponse, les mots étaient sortit tous seuls. Elle se maudissait déjà sachant bien qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Elle venait elle-même de se placer dans une position délicate.

Il proposa : - Demain soir à l'Hyperion ? À moins que tu ne préfères un autre endroit ?

Il se sentait maladroit comme un adolescent boutonneux qui aurait proposer à la reine du lycée de sortir avec lui.

D'un ton qu'elle essayait de faire passé pour détaché malgré toutes les émotions qui se mélangeaient en elle, elle répondit : -Non ça ira très bien. Demain 20 h?

Avec le sourire qui le tenait au corps et qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de dissimulé, il confirma : -demain 20h

Ils s'étaient fait un autre sourire poli.

Puis sans un mot de plus la jeune femme avait reprit son chemin le laissant plus dérouté que jamais.

Quand elle avait poussé la porte d'entrée elle avait aperçu Dawn qui s'était endormie sur le canapé. Au vu de la journée passée cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Avec toute la tendresse dont elle savait faire preuve elle avait prit le plaid posé sur le fauteuil près du canapé et avait couverte sa jeune sœur.

Puis elle était aller à la cuisine et avait rangé le contenu des sacs dans le frigo, étant trop chamboulée pour avaler quoique ce soit.

Elle s'était posée sur le lit de sa chambre après avoir prit une bonne douche froide afin de se remettre les idées en place mais son esprit ne cessait de retourner au souvenir de la rencontre vécue dans la soirée.

Il avait surgit de nulle-part comme à son habitude ré-ouvrant une partie partie d'elle qu'elle croyait fermée à jamais. Il n'avait pas changé, immortalité oblige. Toujours impeccable avec son pantalon noir, sa chemise bordeaux et son fameux manteau. Quand elle avait réalisé qui se tenait devant elle, elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'arriverait plus à respirer. Le fait de l'avoir là juste devant elle, mais aussi angoissée qu'il la rejette pour faire écho aux dernières paroles qu'ils s'étaient échangés pleines de colère. Mais apparemment le temps avait adoucit les rancœurs. Ce n'en était pas plus facile pour autant.

Fallait-il toujours qu'il réapparaisse dans sa vie quand elle pensait enfin être libérée de lui ? Pourquoi avoir accepté ce rendez-vous ? Elle aurait voulu annulé, mais quelle excuse valable aurait-elle pu trouver ? Et si comme la dernière fois les choses tournaient mal ? Pourquoi prendre le risque de rouvrir une vieille cicatrice qu'elle avait mis si longtemps à se refermer ?

Trop de questions sans réponses.

Elle s'en voulait d'être revenue dans cette ville où jamais rien ne se passait comme elle le voulait.

Elle était heureuse à présent, elle ne devait pas perdre ça de vue.

Elle irait à ce rendez-vous et lui ferait comprendre qu'après toutes ces années elle avait changé et sa vie aussi. Elle ne savait pas comment mais elle clôturerais leur histoire en lui expliquant qu'ils étaient des étrangers dans la vie de l'un et de l'autre, et qu'aussi agréable qu'était le fait de se revoir ils devaient retourner à leurs vies respectives.

Mais malgré le speech qu'elle préparait elle était des plus angoissée face à cette nouvelle rencontre qui se profilait.

Elle aurait voulu appeler Dan juste pour entendre sa voix et s'accrocher à quelque chose de sa nouvelle vie qui était en train de vaciller, mais il était en Europe.

Elle se coucha voulant mettre fin aux questionnements mais elle savait d'avance que cette nuit son esprit ne la laisserait pas tranquille.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

La journée était passée bien trop vite pour elle qui angoissait le rendez-vous prévu dans la soirée. De plus elle n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit étant aux proies à de multiples interrogations. Et angoisse plus fatigue ne faisaient vraiment pas bon ménage.

Dawn avait plusieurs fois demandé à sa sœur si tout allait bien, sentant sûrement le brusque changement d'humeur de Buffy.

Mais elle ne lui avait rien dit et avait trouvé comme excuse qu'elle souffrait d'un peu de fatigue ce qui n'était pas éloigné de la vérité vu le peu d'heures qu'elle avait dormi.

Elle aurait souhaité lui parler de sa rencontre avec Angel mais elle ne voulait pas que Dawn ne lui pose des questions, ce qui en aurait rajouté aux nombreuses qu'elle s'était déjà elle-même posée. Et dans un sens elle avait un peu peur du jugement de sa sœur, elle n'avait pas envie qu'on la mette en garde, ça elle le faisait déjà très bien toute seule.

Elle avait donc prétexté un rendez-vous avec une vielle amie de longue date pour pouvoir aller à la rencontre prévue. Elle savait qu'elle avait délibérément menti à sa sœur mais elle se disait que parfois la faim justifiait les moyens.

De son côté Angel avait trouvé que la journée était passée bien trop lentement.

Tous avaient noté son revirement soudain. Un jour ruminant, le lendemain exaltant. Ils sentaient que quelque chose se jouait, mais ils attendraient que leur patron et ami se confie. Tous savaient qu'avec Angel tout était question de patience et qu'à un moment ou un autre il se livrerait. Alors ils avaient profité de cette journée calme en démons pour passer du bon temps tous ensemble.

Puis ils étaient rentré chez eux laissant une longue attente pour Angel, commencer. Et son esprit recommençant à réfléchir à cent à l'heure.

Il savait que la conversation ne serait pas facile à établir, et qu'elle serait même sûrement juchée de longs silences. Mais tous ce qui lui importait était qu'elle allait être là. Il pourrait profiter de sa présence, de son odeur unique et de sa douce voix. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était passer un peu de temps près de celle qui lui avait tant manqué. Pour le reste il improviserait le moment venu, parce qu'avec Buffy tout était toujours imprévisible. C'est une des chose qu'il aimait en elle.

Il regarda l'horloge du bureau qui indiquait 20h05. Tout à coup il se demanda si elle viendrait. Peut-être qu'elle avait poliment accepté mais sans intention véritable de venir ?

La réponse fut vite apportée quand il entendit une des lourdes portes du hall s'ouvrir. Il sortit du bureau et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Il l'a détailla un instant. Elle était sublime dans une petite et courte robe d'été marron, juchée sur de hauts talons ses cheveux étaient libres, avec juste quelques mèches retenues par de fines barrettes. Elle était devenue femme, elle n'était plus cette jeune fille qu'il avait connu. Et elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Il brisa sa contemplation pour l'accueillir : -bonsoir

Ces mots avaient bien failli s'étrangler dans sa gorge tant elle lui coupait le souffle qu'il ne possédait pas.

Elle lui répondit un timide « bonsoir » à son tour.

Il voyait bien qu'elle scrutait du regard chaque coin du grand hall alors il lui demanda : -tu veux qu'on s'installe ici ?

Avec un sourire un peu nerveux elle lui répondit : - à vrai dire je n'ai pas franchement de bons souvenirs de cette pièce.

si tu veux on peut aller dans mes appartements ? Où peut-être pas...

Il était stressé et avait tout à coup eu peur qu'elle ne prenne mal la proposition.

oui ça ira très bien. Avait-elle répondu coupant court à ses doutes.

Il lui indiqua le chemin et ils montèrent à l'étage. Une fois la porte passée, elle découvrit un vaste appartement, certes moins que son duplex New-yorkais mais tout de même.

Elle découvrait chaque détails de ces lieux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'entrée donnait sur un grand salon où sur le côté se trouvait une petite cuisine ouverte. Deux grandes portes vitrées ouvertes donnait sur la chambre du vampire attenante ce qui prolongeait grandement la pièce.

Quand il l'invita à prendre place autour de la table de la cuisine, elle revint de sa contemplation comme prise en faute et se sentit gênée d'avoir détaillé le lieu où il habitait .

Et tout en s'asseyant elle lui adressa : -je suis désolé, c'est juste...c'est juste que je n'étais jamais venue ici.

Ce n'est pas un souci.

Elle lui fit un sourire de convenance malgré le malaise qu'elle ressentait. Elle préférait presque l'époque où ils étaient à couteaux tirés, au moins en ce temps là elle savait quoi lui dire.

Il lui proposa un thé qu'elle accepta et quand ils furent servit il s'assit à son tour.

Il coupa le silence gênant qui avait empli la pièce : -Je tenais à m'excuser.

Elle n'étais pas sûr de bien comprendre : -t'excuser ?

oui pour la dernière fois. Je n'avais pas le droit de te parler comme ça.

Oh, ça.

Elle baissa la tête et bu une gorgée puis ajouta à son tour : - On s'est un peu tous emportés ce jour-là.

Oui mais mes mots on dépassés ma pensée. Et je le regrette. J'étais en colère. En colère d'avoir perdu mon équipe dans cette Apocalypse, des gens que j'aimais et j'ai reporté tous ça sur toi. Je n'aurais jamais du. Et puis j'étais...jaloux.

Il baissa la tête comme honteux. Elle reprit sa phrase à la volée : - Jaloux ? De quoi ?

Il se pinça les lèvres un instant et avoua comme un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise :- Jaloux de l'Immortel.

Elle fronça les sourcils:- L'Immort...

Sa phrase se termina dans un sourire franc qui dévia vite sur un fou rire, arrachant un sourire au vampire présent. Il lui demanda:- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

Non c'est rien. C'est juste...Je l'avais complètement zappé celui-là. Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il eut un nouveau sourire à cette réflexion. Il venait de comprendre le peu d'importance qu'avait eu l'Immortel dans la vie de la jeune femme blonde. Mais comme d'habitude il avait éprouvé une profonde jalousie comme à chaque fois qu'un autre homme que lui avait les faveurs de la belle.

Au moins cette phrase avait eu le don de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Il la regarda boire une autre gorgée de sa tasse de thé, puis il aborda un sujet moins futile : - Tu as vraiment arrêté la chasse aux démons ?

Elle s'arrêta un instant, il cru qu'il avait peut-être posé la question qu'il ne fallait déjà elle lançait à son attention : - Tu ne sais pas tout à propos de ça.

J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé sur la bouche de l'enfer d'Italie. Lui confia-t-il.

Comment ? Lui demanda-t-elle étonnée.

De jeunes Tueuses avec qui tu avais combattu là-bas. Elles sont du genre bavardes tu sais. Et j'ai eu le droit à l'histoire en version longue.

Elle eut un sourire amusée à cette réflexion puis elle entama son explication :

C'est vrai que ce dernier combat a joué un rôle dans ma décision mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que Giles m'avais demandé de réfléchir à cette option. Il pensait que j'en avais assez fait et puis la relève était assurée. Alors quand arrivé ici la dispute a éclaté, le tout mélangé, j'ai juste écouter mes envies et j'ai tout laisser tomber. Peu après j'ai quand même peser à nouveau le pour et le contre mais mon choix était fait...

Elle s'arrêta dans son récit se disant que tout à coup elle s'était livré sans détour auprès de lui comme avant, et cette idée la perturbait parce que finalement plus rien n'était comme avant.

Lui, avait écouter attentivement cherchant à comprendre ce qui s'était joué dans le passé. Mais cela ne suffisait pas il voulait en savoir plus : -Qu'as-tu fais après ?

J'ai repris mes études et quand j'ai obtenu mon diplôme j'ai rapidement trouvé une place.

Elle avait donné la version courte ne voulant pas faire étalage de la riche vie qu'elle menait mais déjà il demandait plus de détails :

Et tu fais quoi exactement ?

Je suis psychologue.

Ils se sourirent amusés sachant bien qu'il pensait la même chose à savoir que jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer qu'elle resterait assise des heures à écouter des gens raconter leurs vies.

je sais ça paraît incroyable.

Non c'est bien. Et tu as réussit à te faire une clientèle ?

Elle lui souffla presque sur le ton de la confidence : -j'ai même ouvert mon cabinet.

là je suis impressionné !

Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Lui demanda-t-elle faussement indignée.

Juste que la patience n'était pas ton fort et que tu étais incapable de rester inactive plus de cinq minutes.

J'ai appris.

Plus la discussion avançait plus ils retrouvaient leur complicité perdue. Le stress les avaient définitivement quittés au profit d'une certaine sérénité. A les voir on aurait cru qu'ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Mais tous deux savaient que ce lien était encore fragile.

Mais malgré tout il prononça la phrase qui répondrait à la question qui le démangeait depuis qu'il avait aperçu le diamant accroché à son doigt : - et puis tu t'es marié.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à sa bague presque embarrassée : - J'ai effectivement rencontré quelqu'un. C'est un homme bien. Et non nous ne sommes pas mariés mais fiancés.

Il se doutait bien que Buffy avait sûrement quelqu'un dans sa vie, elle était ce genre de femme qui ne laisse pas indifférent les hommes. Mais c'était tout de même dur à entendre, il avait toujours été possessif quand il s'agissait d'elle.

Il demanda : - et le mariage est prévu quand ?

Elle était mal à l'aise de parler de ça avec lui, c'est toujours difficile d'évoquer un autre homme quand on discute avec un ancien amant. Encore plus sachant que là il s'agissait de son premier grand amour.

On travailles comme des fous tous les deux, on n'a pas encore eut le temps de fixer une date.

Elle avait un enjolivé la réalité pour ne pas faire face à des questions gênantes qu'elle-même se refusait .

Il osa la question qui lui importait le plus : - Tu es heureuse dans ta nouvelle vie ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête tout en répondant : - je le suis.

Alors c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle regarda le fond de sa tasse. Comment pouvait-il toujours trouver les mots justes ? S'en était déconcertant, bien que déjà d'être en sa compagnie à parler de tout et n'importe quoi l'était déjà assez.

Elle se leva et alla se poser sur le canapé qui se trouvait non loin de la cuisine et qui délimitait l'entrée de la chambre du vampire.

Et toi ?

Tu veux dire avec les femmes ? Demanda-t-il surpris, presque gêné.

Je pensais ta vie en générale, mais les femmes aussi.

Il vint la rejoindre sur le divan où entre temps elle avait quitté ses escarpins et s'était installée de côté sur les genoux un bras sur le dossier et qui tenait sa tête.

Rien de passionnant, des démons, des vampires, toujours le combat contre le mal.

Tu cherches toujours ta rédemption en somme ?

Comment sais-tu ça ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

C'est Willow qui m'en avait parlé du temps où Sunnydale existait encore.

Ce n'est plus mon objectif principale, l'important c'est cette sensation d'être utile, d'aider les gens qui le demandent.

Avec une pointe de nostalgie, le regard perdu dans le passé elle avait soufflé:-je me souviens.

Puis avait questionné :

Et tu travailles tout seul ?

Non, j'ai une nouvelle équipe à mes côté. Il y a Lorne un ami de mon ancienne équipe, Harmony qui est ma secrétaire , Spike et Faith.

Et bien ça doit donner !

ça dépends des jours, et des humeurs de chacun.

Et l'équipe se chamaille pas trop ? Je pense entre autres aux deux tempéraments forts du groupe, Spike et Faith.

Tu vas jamais croire ce que je vais te dire. Lui avait-il lancé amusé de la réponse qu'il allait donner.

Dis toujours.

Spike et Faith. Ils sont ensemble. Et pour répondre à ta question, tu peux me croire ça en fait des étincelles.

Elle est pas croyable, faut toujours qu'elle s'intéresse à mes ex !

Tu es jalouse ? Demanda-t-il incertain.

Avec une mine boudeuse elle expliqua : - non c'est pas ça, c'est juste que quand il s'agit des hommes de mon passé je suis toujours un peu possessive...J'aime penser avoir laissé mon empreinte mais avec Faith qui passe toujours derrière moi c'est pas gagné !

rassures toi tu sais laisser ton empreinte...

Sur cette dernière phrase elle avait failli se perdre dans son regard tant il avait prit en profondeur à mesure qu'il prononçait chaque mot.

La conversation déviait dangereusement pour celle qui voulait éviter tout ancien sentiment qui voudrait renaître, alors elle détourna le sujet :

Tu étais pas censé me parler de toi et des femmes ?

Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, j'ai eu deux-trois relations mais rien de vraiment sérieux.

Dans un sens c'est pas plus mal, j'ai jamais été fan de ton alter-égo démoniaque. Lui avait-elle dit essayant de re-détendre l'atmosphère.

Il fronça une fois de plus les sourcils et lui demanda : - personne ne t'a rien dit ?

Si tu veux parler de tes ex-conquêtes nommées Darla ou Nina, alors si, je suis au courant. Mais ce que je comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu ne redeviens pas Angelus en faisant l'amour avec elles.

En l'écoutant parler il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas eut toute les cartes en mains et il ne savait pas si il était judicieux de tout lui révéler. Mais elle s'était confier sans détours et décida qu'il devait lui aussi joué cartes sur table.

c'est plus compliqué que ça. Du temps où je dirigeais Wolfram & Hart, nous avions accès à presque tous les textes pouvant exister. Et Wesley qui s'est toujours préoccupé de moi, voulait en savoir plus sur le sort qui me touchait. Il étudiait donc le texte original de la malédiction, et il a trouvé quelque chose d'important.

Elle regardait sans rien dire, sentant bien que quelque chose d'important était en train de se jouer, elle pouvait le ressentir dans tout son être. Il continua :

Le texte dont Willow s'était servit à deux reprises pour me rendre mon âme différait de l'original. Rien d'anormal puisque Jenny avait transcrit le sort à partir de morceaux de textes de la malédiction originelle, le texte premier ayant été égaré au cours des années.

Il était mal à l'aise d'avoir à mentionner Jenny qu'Angelus avait sauvagement tué laissant l'ancien observateur de Buffy , des plus désemparé, mais il reprit:- Les deux textes ne sont donc pas identiques. Celui de Jenny étant incomplet.

Plus intriguée que jamais face au récit elle demanda :- En quoi diffèrent-ils ?

Le contre-sort existant dans le texte original n'est pas présent dans la version qu'utilisait Willow.

Le contre-sort ? Demanda la jeune femme qui ne saisissait pas.

La clause qui consistait à me retirer mon âme si je connaissais le bonheur parfait. Autrement dit, à présent seule la magie peut me retirer mon âme.

Donc tu savais que tu ne prenais plus aucun risque en faisant l'amour à nouveau avec ces femmes. Tu pouvais atteindre le « bonheur parfait » sans conséquences, c'est ça ?

Elle cherchait à comprendre, totalement abasourdie par ces révélations. Et essayait comme elle pouvait de censurer son cœur qui avait tenté de s'accélérer sous chaque mot.

oui et non. Lui répondit-il

Euh... j'ai du mal à suivre.

Oui je pouvais de nouveau atteindre le bonheur parfait. Mais...

Il s'était arrêté en cours de route hésitant à poursuivre, mais Buffy cherchait à comprendre:- Mais ?

Il planta profondément son regard dans le sien:- Non, je ne l'ai jamais atteint. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin que la malédiction agisse en me retirant mon âme , pour me confirmer ce que intérieurement je savais déjà . J'ai toujours su faire la différence entre le bonheur parfait et des instants agréables. Tu es la seule qui m'apportais cet instant de pure bonheur. Toi et aucune autre.

Cette déclaration d'amour soudaine la troublait et intérieurement elle tremblait sous chacun des mots lancés à son encontre. Mais elle n'arrivait plus à parler, trop accrochée à ce regard qui la pénétrait de trop et qui tentait de fouiller son âme.

Inconsciemment sur le fil de leurs regards, ils s'étaient rapprochés, leurs lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres.

Il sentait son doux souffle chaud contre son visage, provoquant en lui cette sensation de désir qui le tenaillait au ventre et qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis de trop nombreuses années.

Au moment où le contact aurait du s'établir Buffy se recula brusquement.

Elle se leva , prit ses chaussures dans une main et commença à partir en direction de la porte, essayant de fuir cet endroit bien trop riche en diverses émotions qu'elle n'arrivait plus à censurer.

C'était trop. Trop troublant, trop rapide, trop dur de rouvrir ce pan de sa vie, trop dur de sa voir qu'il l'aimait encore. Elle se sentait perdre pied et s'y refusait. Elle se disait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du venir, sachant bien qu'en sa présence elle n'arrivait jamais à réfléchir correctement, que sa raison la quittait toujours au profit de ce que son cœur réclamait.

Elle ne connaissait que trop l'histoire où rien ne changeait jamais. Elle finissait toujours par s'y brûler les ailes repartant avec une nouvelle entaille au cœur. Elle voulait juste partir au plus vite de ce lieu où elle était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même.

A la recherche d'une excuse, elle bafouilla : -Je...je ferais mieux de rentrer. Dawn...Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

Elle savait qu'elle mentait de façon éhontée mais Dawn paraissait tout à coup un bon alibi, bien que réellement la jeune fille ne l'attendait pas avant quelques heures.

Lui savait que c'était l'ambiguïté de la situation qui s'était déroulée quelques secondes plus tôt qui la faisait agir de la sorte. Mais il n'était pas près à la laisser rentrer, il voulait pouvoir encore profiter de sa présence, sachant que prochainement elle repartirait à sa vie. Il s'en voulait d'avoir prononcer ces mots qui étaient en train de la faire fuir. Il devait la rattraper ne pas la perdre à se leva rapidement pour la retenir étant près à s'excuser pour ces phrases qu'ils n'auraient jamais du prononcer : -Buffy attends...

Le reste de sa phrase s'était perdue. En essayant de la retenir il l'avait, sans réfléchir, rattrapée par la main. Inconsciemment depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme ils n'y avait eu à aucun moment de contact physiques. Et ce simple toucher était tout simplement en train de les anéantir.

Ils regardèrent leurs mains puis échangèrent à nouveau un regard profond, leurs corps entier criant le besoin de l'autre. Et sans qu'ils aient eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ils échangèrent un doux baiser.

Un baiser timide qui rapidement se fit plus intense.

Elle ne raisonnait plus, ne se questionnait plus. Elle se contentait juste de profiter de cet instant de grâce où les barrières sentimentales qu'elle s'était elle-même imposée étaient en train de voler en éclats.

Seul le besoin qu'elle avait toujours eu de lui importait sur l'instant présent. Elle était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ce délicieux baiser qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger et qui dissolvait les dernières résistances en elle.

Alors elle lâcha les escarpins qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts et s'accrocha à lui désespérément espérant que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais.

Lui, se perdait, il le savait. Dès que leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées chaque petit détail avait vrillé son cœur sans vie. Sa chaleur, la douceur de sa peau, son odeur...tout ça lui faisait tourner la tête.

Il glissa sa main sur ses reins et la remmena au plus près de lui. De par ce mouvement elle se trouvait collé à lui et à présent ressentait très bien contre son corps le désir qu'il avait d'elle et qui faisait écho au sien. Elle savait qu'avec ses sens ultra-développés ,il ne mettrait pas longtemps à relevé l'odeur de l'envie qu'elle avait de lui et qui était en train de naître dans son bas-ventre. Mais elle savait également qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à faire marche arrière, toutes ces sensations étant bien trop grisantes.

Le baiser gagnait en puissance, et en cet instant il était évident que plus rien ne pourrait les arrêter.

Elle commença à faire voyager ses mains sur ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué.

Angel comprit vite qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus tenir, la désirant tellement qu'il en avait mal au ventre, il lui fallait la posséder là, maintenant. Cela en devenait une urgence, presque vitale.

Alors tout en la faisant avancer à reculons en direction de sa chambre sans jamais interrompre ce baiser béni, il commença à dégrafer sa robe.

Elle se laissait faire imprimant en elle chaque sensation qu'il faisait naître à chaque fois qu'il effleurait sa peau du bout des doigts. Qu'il l'effleure ainsi sans la toucher vraiment en était presque un supplice, elle voulait sentir sa peau contre sienne. Alors elle s'affaira à déboutonner la chemise qui l'en empêchait. Lorsque cette tâche fut accomplie ils venaient d'atteindre le bord du lit. Pendant qu'elle lui retirait sa chemise, sa robe qu'Angel avait défait avec soin glissa à ses pieds , très vite rejoint par son soutien-gorge .

Elle se retrouva uniquement vêtue de son string en dentelle noire.

Il s'arrêta un instant devant cette contemplation qui lui mettait encore plus le feu au corps et reprit le baiser plus fougueusement que jamais.

Il l'allongea avec toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour elle, sur le lit et vint se nicher entre ses jambes.

Elle caressait son torse, redécouvrant ce corps après toutes ces années. Elle voulu s'attaquer à lui défaire sa ceinture mais il l'avait déjà devancé et était en train de quitter son pantalon et son boxer. Quand il reposa son corps contre le sien, elle ne pu retenir un gémissement en sentant l'ardent désir qu'il avait d'elle et qui se comprimait contre son sous-vêtement en dentelle, dernier rempart à leur communion.

Il délaissa sa bouche au profit de son corps, déposant de tendres baisers de la base de son cou jusqu'en bas de son ventre. Arrivé au niveau du tissu dentelé, il embrassa tendrement l'intérieur de ses cuisses lui arrachant de nouveaux petits gémissements.

Il fit glisser doucement le dernier morceau de tissu qui le séparait encore de son Graal. Il aurait voulu la goûter, l'odeur de son de son désir féminin qu'il avait relevé depuis de nombreuses minutes emplissant tous ces sens. Mais il ne savait pas si elle connaissait ce genre de caresses et ne voulant pas briser cet instant magique en tentant une pratique qui pourrait s'avérer nouvelle pour elle, il n'osa pas.

Il remonta à son niveau et posséda de nouveau sa bouche.

Il l'embrassait voluptueusement et elle sentait les mains du vampire explorer chaque parcelle de sa peau mettant plus à feu chaque cellule de son corps si cela était encore possible. Elle su que ça l'était au moment où il glissa en douceur un doigt en elle. Dans l'instant elle perdit tout repère et s'accrocha à lui dans l'espoir de garder pied dans la réalité. Elle comprit qu'elle n'y arriverait pas quand il en ajouta un second.

Il maîtrisait trop bien le sujet et elle se sentait partir à la dérive, s'il continuait de cette façon elle jouirait bientôt sous ses doigts, elle en était convaincu.

Mais contre toute attente il délaissa sa féminité la laissant pantelante. Elle ressentait cela comme un abandon et cambrait son corps contre le sien à la recherche de cette chaleur qu'il avait su faire naître en elle.

La sentant en demande, il stoppa à nouveau le baiser, et en plongeant son regard dans le sien il la pénétra doucement. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger profitant de cet instant qu'ils avaient tant attendu.

Puis il commença sa tendre danse en elle. D'abord de longs vas et viens langoureux qui rapidement se transformèrent en a-coups réguliers et puissants.

Entre regards et baisers elle était seulement capable de souffler son extase dans le creux du cou de son amant et laisser ses mains voyager sur sa nuque, son dos musclé et ses fesses saillantes .

Lui, sentait les jambes de sa partenaire se serrer et se desserrer autour de ses reins face à ses assauts.

Il entendait sa respiration saccadée et ses gémissements près de son oreille. Touts ces petits détails qui avaient leurs importances l'entraînant doucement mais inexorablement aux portes de la jouissance.

Il la sentit se cambrer entre ses bras, ses muscles internes se contracter autour de son dur membre. Sur le fil de leurs regards il vit passé l'ombre de la jouissance dans ses yeux et à son tour il plongea dans les méandres du bonheur parfait.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes accrochés l'un à l'autre et quand la tension de leurs corps retomba, il lui murmura un « je t'aime », reflet presque insuffisant de l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Mais à ces mots il vit un autre voile passer dans son regard, et ce voile ne représentait plus le plaisir.

Elle le regardait tremblante reprenant brutalement pied dans la réalité et souffla juste à voix basse : -oh mon dieu.

Elle s'échappa rapidement des bras qui l'enserraient amoureusement et tentait de retrouver ses vêtements afin de se rhabiller en hâte.

Angel s'était levé à son tour enfilant rapidement les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main , et ne comprenant pas se soudain revirement demanda : -Buffy ?

Elle était en train de ragrafer sa robe et tenta de s'expliquer tout en évitant ses yeux : - On aurait pas...Je n'aurais pas dû.

Angel qui cherchait à comprendre la scène qui se déroulait devant lui demanda incertain : -c'est à cause de moi ? De ce que j'ai dit ?

Sentant bien qu'elle était en train de fuir à nouveau il essayait de la rattraper mais dès qu'il avançait vers elle, elle se reculait automatiquement. Il ne bougea plus voulant lui laisser l'espace nécessaire qu'elle semblait chercher.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le visage crispé et répondit : -c'est pas toi...c'est moi.

Je ne comprends pas, explique moi. On a rien fait de mal.

Si, au contraire.

Voyant bien qu'il ne saisissait pas où elle voulait en venir elle ajouta : -J'ai une nouvelle vie. Et j'ai quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de bien. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça.

Elle s'était retournée, avait remis ses talons hauts et s'apprêtait à atteindre la porte d'entrée.

Mais il n'était pas prêt à la laisser s'en aller comme ça, pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il venait juste de la retrouver et ne voulait pas la perdre. Il savait que s'il la laissait quitter cette pièce il ne la reverrait peut-être jamais.

Buffy attends. Avait-il lancer voulant gagner un peu de temps

Non, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre.

Discutons au moins de ça ensemble. Ne pars pas.

S'en était presque une supplication que son cœur déjà trop pleins d'une foule d'émotions contradictoires, avait du mal à supporter. Elle trembla et lui répondit avec un vacillement dans la voix : -je peux pas. Pas maintenant. Je suis désolée.

Elle se retourna à nouveau et entrouvrit la porte qui la gardait encore prisonnière de cette pièce.

Il souffla rapidement la distance qui les séparait pour la saisir par le bras.

Mais au moment où il allait entrouvrir sa bouche, il s'arrêta brusquement.

Elle était consciente que quelque chose venait de se passer, et à la recherche de réponses elle posa son regard dans le couloir.

Giles, son ancien observateur et guide se tenait debout face à eux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Sous l'effet de surprise. Angel avait lâché le bras de Buffy qui elle-même ne bougeait plus. La jeune femme, mal-à-l'aise espérait que son ex-observateur n'avait pas entendu la scène qui s'était joué quelques secondes plus tôt.

Seul ses cheveux légèrement en bataille pouvait encore attesté de ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec le vampire brun, mais Giles sembla ne rien remarquer.

Gênée et étonnée elle demanda à son ancien mentor: - Giles que faites-vous ici ?

Troublé de la trouver dans cette battisse il lui répondit:- Je venais pour voir Angel. Quelque chose de grave se prépare. Mais je te retourne la question.

Sous le regard intrigué de l'homme d'âge mur elle répondit rapidement en essayant de paraître la moins embarrassée possible : -Euh,... on s'est croisé par hasard et...euh on a décidé de discuté un peu.

Elle se disait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire plus pathétique comme excuse, et pour quitter au plus vite les lieux rajouta : - Mais je m'en allais. Je vous laisse à vos affaires.

Mais Giles l'en empêcha par ces mots :

Non restes, cela te concerne également.

Giles vous savez très bien que je ne m'occupe plus de tout ça.

Buffy, c'est plus complexe que ça. Mais je vous expliquerais tout en bas où Spike et Faith nous attendent. Je suis passé les chercher avant d'arriver ici. Et Willow m'ayant dit que tu serais à L.A. en visite chez Dawn, j'allais également venir te voir.

C'est si grave que ça ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement inquiète.

D'un air plus sombre que jamais il lui répondit : -bien plus encore.

Tout en traversant le couloir elle poussa un long soupir reflétant ses trop nombreuses et contradictoires émotions et descendit les marches qui l'amènerait dans le hall tout en se disant qu'elle n'arriverait donc jamais à quitter cet hôtel.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un rapide regard inquiet et la suivirent.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall Spike et Faith étaient déjà installés sur des poufs et attendaient anxieux que Giles fournisse des explications.

Ils prononcèrent un simple « Buffy » en apercevant la jeune femme, surprit de la découvrir dans cette demeure.

Elle leur fit un respectueux hochement de tête pour les saluer.

Faith demanda : - Tu es depuis longtemps à L.A. ?

L'ancienne Tueuse qui voulait éviter toutes questions dérangeantes répondit simplement : -Je suis arrivée il y a deux jours en visite chez Dawn.

Et voulant dévier la conversation elle alla se poser contre un des piliers près de l'entrée et ajouta : - Giles vous pouvez nous expliquer le pourquoi de cette réunion ?

Pendant ce temps le vampire blond s'était glissé près d'Angel et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille : - Tout à coup je comprends mieux tes sautes d'humeur de ces derniers jours.

Puis par ses sens vampiriques percevant sur le peau du vampire brun l'odeur de la communion des corps qui s'était déroulée un peu plus tôt, il avait alors ouvert grand les yeux et ajouté: -ah bah t'a pas perdu de temps ! Je vois que vous vous êtes réconciliés en testant au passage la découverte que Wesley avait fait à propos de la malédiction !

Spike c'est franchement pas le moment, occupes toi de tes affaires. Avait grogné Angel n'ayant pas de temps à perdre, ni l'envie d'en discuter avec lui

Quoi il y a déjà des nuages au paradis ? Tu sais y faire avec les femmes toi ! Avait lancé Spike ironiquement.

Ce à quoi le vampire brun avait répondu par un regard des plus noir et en sifflant entre ses dents : - Spike !

C'est bon je me tais !

Giles faisait maintenant face à la petite assemblée qui se composait de Faith toujours assise, de Spike et Angel debout côte à côte non loin de la jeune brune et de Buffy en retrait toujours accoudée au pilier qui semblait la maintenir.

L'observateur attaqua son explication que tout le monde attendait avec impatience :

Willow m'a appelé il y a quelques jours. Elle se trouvait au Guatemala afin d'étudier certaines prophéties Mayas. Entre autre la fameuse qui prédit la fin du monde en décembre de cette année.

Faith demanda : - Mais ce n'est qu'un mythe, non ?

Giles très nerveux reprit : - C'est ce que je croyais moi aussi mais comme beaucoup de mythes cette prédiction est basée sur de véritables prophéties. Des prophéties que Willow à mis au jour récemment et qui sont bien plus détaillées que celles que nous connaissions.

Buffy impatiente fixa son ex-observateur droit dans les yeux et lui lança :-Giles, allez droit au but.

Il baissa les yeux un instant puis déclara : -La Force est de retour et si nous n'agissons pas elle provoquera la fin du monde. Nous avons donc peu de temps pour la contrer, sachant qu'elle doit se préparer en ce moment même mais qu'elle n'est pas encore prête. Si nous n'agissons pas maintenant, elle prendra trop de pouvoir et nous serons impuissants le moment venu.

Buffy se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre et donna le fond de sa pensée : -Je sais que je vais paraître égoïste mais pourquoi dites-vous que cela me concerne ? Il y a des centaines de Tueuses qui peuvent vous prêter main-fortes, je ne suis plus une valeur sûr quand on évoque une apocalypse.

Giles était contrarié de la réponse qu'il allait lui donner mais répondit : - Parce que tu es mentionnées sur l'une des prophéties.

Mon nom apparaît ? Demanda-t-elle décontenancée.

Pas exactement.

Alors comment pouvez vous être certain qu'il s'agisse de moi ? Questionna-t-elle cherchant encore une porte d'issue.

En fait il ne s'agit pas uniquement de toi mais également de Faith et d'Angel.

Tous le regardèrent interloqués,en attente d'explications. Ce qu'il fit : - Dans un des textes il est mentionné que ce sont « les deux chasseresses Élues et le vampire doté d'une âme » qui mettront fin aux agissements de la force.

Buffy fronça les sourcils, elle ne voyait pas comment une prophétie vielle de plusieurs siècles puisse la nommer elle précisément. Alors elle questionna : - Pourquoi Faith et moi ? Cela pourrait très bien évoquer deux autres Tueuses.

Oui depuis que le sort où toutes les potentielles ont été activées il existe une multitude de Tueuses à travers le monde, mais là il est question « d'Élues ». Et seul toi et Faith avez été élues, ou choisit si vous préférez. Les autres filles ont obtenu leurs pouvoirs par le biais d'un sort. Elles ne sont donc pas des Tueuses originelles au sens propre du terme. Et puis il existe d'autres confirmations dans le texte qui ne laissent aucun doute.

Spike s'avança : -euh juste une question. Pourquoi Angel ? Je suis également un vampire avec une âme.

Pour beaucoup de raisons, la première étant qu'il n'était pas écrit ou prévu que tu ne la récupère, à l'inverse d'Angel. Tu es à l'instar des potentielles devenues Tueuses ,un cas à part, non prévu par les prophéties. Et quand dans un texte il est fait mention « du vampire avec une âme » il est sans aucun doute fait allusion à Angel.

Ce n'était pas l'explication que le vampire blond espérait mais au moins il avait sa réponse.

Buffy avait la tête qui commençait à lui tourner, sa nouvelle vie parfaite qui avait déjà plus que vaciller plus tôt dans la soirée avec ce qu'il s'était passer avec Angel, était tout simplement en train de s'écrouler. Elle s'assit sur les marches d'escaliers à côté d'elle pour se poser et éviter que quelqu'un de remarque son malaise. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir, elle était confuse, perdue. Elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de prophéties ou destinées qui étaient maintenant à mille lieux de sa vie actuelle.

Défaitiste elle lança : -comment voulez-vous battre la force alors que la dernière fois on avait une armée de Tueuses, une puissante sorcière et un médaillon magique porté par un vampire, et on a juste pu les repousser, elle et son armée. C'est une entité présente sur terre, on ne peut rien y faire.

Giles tenta de lui expliquer clairement les choses :

Parmi ces textes il en existe un qui explique avec détails comment combattre la force. Il faudra entre autre verser quelques gouttes de votre sang au dessus de la bouche de l'enfer, ce qui aura pour conséquence de fermer définitivement le passage entre les deux mondes, emprisonnant la Force en enfer.

Giles savait qu'il était en train de bouleverser une nouvelle fois la vie de la jeune femme et il aurait tant souhaiter ne pas avoir à le faire. Mais l'instant était grave et il devait réussir à la convaincre, alors avec tout l'amour paternel qu'il avait pour elle, il lui dit : -Buffy je suis le premier à t'avoir encouragé à refaire ta vie loin de tout ça, et je suis conscient que c'est difficile à entendre, mais on a besoin de toi.

Angel observait la jeune femme blonde depuis le début, il l'avait vu passer par toutes les émotions possibles, à un moment il avait même cru que ces jambes allaient céder mais discrètement elle était partit s'asseoir. Tout en elle était en train de se briser, il pouvait le sentir même à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour lui insuffler le courage dont elle semblait démunit. Son cœur sans vie se serra encore plus fort lorsqu'il aperçu qu'elle avait les larmes au bord des yeux.

Malgré ses yeux embuées et son corps chancelant, Buffy d'une voix presque colérique pour ne pas montrer le malaise dont elle était traversée, rétorqua : - Giles, comment voulez-vous vous y prendre, hein ? Je parie qu'il ne suffit pas que je vous donne une petite fiole de mon sang.

L'homme d'âge mûr retira ses lunettes, il pouvait entendre la souffrance dans le ton de sa protégée, et ça c'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à gérer. Embarrassé il lui répondit:- Effectivement.

Buffy s'était relevée et s'était avancée près de son ancien mentor en faisant de grands gestes tout en disant sarcastiquement :

Laissez-moi deviner. Il va falloir retourner à Sunnydale pour atteindre la bouche de l'enfer, enfin si on l'atteint parce que bien-sûr entre temps, des armées de démons dévouées à la Force tenteront de nous tuer pour nous empêcher d'arriver à destination. Je me trompe ?

Il est plus que certains que nous aurons à affronter divers démons et peut-être même des Turok-hans. Répondit-il gêné.

Elle s'arrêta, n'arrivant plus à affronter cette discussion. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge, une autre dans le ventre, et quand la première larme qu'elle retenait de puis de nombreuses minutes s'échappa, elle prononça abattue:- Je ne peux pas.

Puis elle partit précipitamment voulant couper court à ce conciliabule.

Giles l'appelait mais elle avait déjà passé les lourdes portes d'entrée.

Angel se leva immédiatement et alla au pas de course rejoindre la jeune femme.

Faith qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là s'adressa à l'observateur : -Giles laissez lui du temps. Elle a toujours su faire les choix qui s'imposent, même les plus durs.

Il acquiesça à la réponse de la jeune brune et alla s'asseoir sur le divan le plus proche, pendant que Spike qui s'était rapproché, entourait affectueusement de ses bras celle qui était sa compagne.

Le vampire blond s'exclama : - Angel trouvera un moyen de la convaincre, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Du genre ? Demanda la Tueuse brune

laisses tomber, je t'expliquerais. Lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Buffy marchait vite, voulant échapper au plus vite de ce bâtiment qui la ramenait près de dix ans en arrière. Là où il était question de destin et de devoirs, sans parler de la délicate situation émotionnelle dans laquelle elle s'était mise avec Angel. Elle ne voulait plus penser, plus réfléchir, sa tête lui faisant trop mal. Elle voulait juste aller ce coucher pour oublier les événements de la soirée.

Mais déjà Angel l'avait rattrapé : -Buffy ?

Trop, c'était trop, elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille.

Si tu tiens à parler de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, je crois que c'est pas le moment là, tu vois.

Elle avait de nouveaux les yeux embués mais il n'osa pas avancé , restant à une distance qui lui paru raisonnable. Et pourtant il aurait voulu soulager le cœur de sa belle par n'importe quel moyen. Il tenta néanmoins une phrase qui allait la bousculer, il le savait.

Je ne viens pas pour ça. Expliques moi pourquoi c'est si dur pour toi de reprendre ton rôle de Tueuse.

Il savait que par ces mots il touchait le problème en plein cœur et qu'elle risquait sûrement de l'envoyer balader, mais il l'avait quand même tenté.

Contre toute attente elle répondit à sa question, avec rage.

Parce que j'en suis incapable ! Tu me vois sérieusement me battre en talons aiguilles et robes hautes coutures ? Je suis redevenue ce que j'étais avant d'être une Tueuse : une fille superficielle. C'est à peine si je réussit à pulvériser un vampire quand je me bat à Central Park alors un Turok-Han n'en parlons pas !

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle , voulant calmer les doutes qui la rongeaient : -Tu n'es plus cette fille d'avant. Tu n'es pas superficielle. Ne te dévalorise pas. Tu as cette force en toi Buffy, fais là juste remonter à la surface.

Elle lui hurla : - Je ne peux pas !

Puis ajouta doucement en regardant le bout de ses pieds : - parce que j'ai peur, je suis terrifiée, ce que vous me demandez c'est une mission je sais que si je m'engage dans cette bataille, je n'en reviendrais pas.

Il remonta son visage à sa hauteur par un doux geste de main et croisa son regard pour lui souffler tendrement:-Je ne te laisserais pas mourir tu entends, ni moi ni même Spike ou Faith.

Mais...

On t'entraînera jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes prêtes. On fera appel à toutes les aides possibles et on vaincra la Force. Encore.

Elle éclata brusquement en sanglots et s'abattit brutalement contre le torse du vampire.

Je ne veux pas mourir Angel.

Son cœur se froissait sous cette supplication et avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, il la l'enserra fort dans ses bras, et posa son menton sur sa tête en murmurant : -Shh, ça va aller, tu ne mourras pas. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Une promesse qu'il se faisait également à lui-même. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait de la voire mourir et qu'il ferait tout pour empêcher que cela se produise, même y laisser sa propre vie. Et il lui apparaissait presque dérisoire si par la suite elle souhaitait repartir à sa nouvelle vie, du moment qu'elle sorte vivante de cette apocalypse. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

Quand entre ses bras elle finit doucement par se calmer, il tenta une pointe d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère lourdement chargée : - Tu tues de vampires à Central Park ?

Elle lui esquissa un faible sourire qui faisait écho à celui qu'il avait au coin de la bouche.

Elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas loupé une miette de ce qu'elle avait pu dire lors de sa crise Puis elle répondit en minaudant :- Juste quelques uns, une petite dizaine dans l'année, c'est pas grand chose.

Il souleva un sourcil interrogateur et amusé : -Manhattan ? Hein ?

Elle ajouta sur le même ton joueur:- J'ai pas trouvé plus loin sur ce continent.

Ils se firent un faible sourire à cette remarque, puis elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du vampire et déclara : - je crois que je vais rentrer. Ça vaut mieux pour l'instant.

Je te raccompagne.

Non, c'est gentil mais...

Ce n'était pas une question.

« Décidément il ne changera jamais » se dit-elle. Puis après avoir hésité quelques secondes elle lui prit la main afin de partir en direction de chez sa sœur.

Cet acte étonna le vampire, mais il ne fit aucune remarque voulant juste profitez de ce tendre geste.

Elle ne lui ouvrait pas son cœur, mais déjà elle lui donnait sa confiance et c'était déjà un pas qu'il savait apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Dawn traînait devant la télé attendant le retour de sa sœur aînée. Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir elle jeta à la volée sans détourner les yeux du petit écran : - Alors tu t'es bien amusée ?

Puis elle découvrit avec surprise dans le hall sa sœur suivit de près par Angel, ce qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de commenter de manière ironique avec un rictus aux coins des lèvres: - Une vieille amie, hein ?

Fatiguée par cette soirée où rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu elle lui souffla:- Dawn c'est bon, j'ai eu mon compte pour la soirée.

Puis elle se tourna vers le vampire : - Merci.

Avant d'ajouter pour sa sœur : - je monte me coucher.

Quand elle eut disparu à l'étage Dawn ayant sentant la malaise régnant demanda gravement au vampire qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur l'escalier : - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Arrivée dans sa chambre elle s'était juste posée sur son lit le regard dans le vague, ressassant ce à quoi on la destinait. Pourquoi être revenue à L.A. ? elle savait bien que les choses ne se passaient jamais comme elle le voulait quand elle était ici. Pourquoi avoir prit le risque, qui maintenant était avéré , de tout chambouler ? À croire qu'elle ne pouvait mettre les pieds dans cette ville sans entendre parler de mission, destin ou prophéties.

Elle entendit frapper doucement à sa porte, Dawn passa fébrilement la tête par le cadran:- Je peux entrer ?

Sans avoir bouger d'un pouce elle acquiesça : - Je t'en prie.

La jeune fille alla en silence s'asseoir au côté de son aînée puis brisa le mutisme ambiant: - J'ai parlé avec Angel. Il m'a expliqué pour la prophétie que Willow a trouvé.

Il est encore là ? Demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

Non, il est repartit chez lui.

Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait préféré qu'il soit resté ou non. Tout étais si confus à présent.

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas aller te battre ? Demanda Dawn.

J'en sais rien, j'arrive pas à me décider. Expliqua-t-elle presque honteuse.

Si, tu le sais. Tu iras.

Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est ma « destinée » ?

Non, parce que sinon tu ne douterais pas, tu aurais déjà tout envoyé balader. Le fait que tu hésites prouve que quelque chose en toi à déjà prit la décision d'y aller.

C'est pas sensé être moi la psy ? Demanda-t-elle presque amusée.

J'apprends très vite !

Elles rirent un instant détendant l'ambiance dans la pièce puis Buffy reprit son sérieux et déclara : - Cette fois-ci je pourrait bien ne pas en revenir.

Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Personne ne te laisserais mourir, en particulier Angel.

Je sais. Ajouta-t-elle tout bas.

Alors ? Quel est le plan ?

Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais devoir m'entraîner à nouveau.

Dawn commençait à sautiller dans tous les sens: - chouette ! Ça m'a manqué les séances d'entraînements.

Non, Dawnie. Je sais où tu veux en venir et je ne veux pas que tu sois là le jour du combat.

Je l'ai déjà fait avant.

Oui mais j'étais à-même de te protéger. Plus maintenant. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de te savoir en sécurité. Sinon je sais que je serais déconcentrée.

D'accord mais je peux quand même venir te voir t'entraîner de temps en temps ? Comme au bon vieux temps ?

Sa jeune sœur venait d'accepter sans rechigner alors elle approuva la mini-négociation : -Si tu veux mais le jour du combat tu files ! C'est clair ?

comme de l'eau de roche ! Ajouta cette dernière, impatiente de retrouver l'ambiance des années passées.

Puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et posa la question qui la taraudait depuis un moment : - Comment ça se fait que tu sois allée chez Angel ?

La jeune femme blonde se disait que sa sœur avait le don de mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais malgré le fait qu'elle aurait voulu garder secret ce qu'il s'était passé avec son ange elle ressentait ce besoin de se confier, alors elle confessa : - On s'est croisé hier soir quand je suis partit chercher à manger et quand il m'a proposé de venir ce soir discuter j'ai été incapable de refuser.

Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ?

J'en sais rien, quand il s'agit d'Angel j'éprouve toujours ce besoin de garder ça pour moi.

Hum, et donc avant que Giles ne fasse sa petite entrée vous avez parlez de quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille suspendue aux lèvres de sa sœur.

Buffy prit une grande inspiration et décida de lui dire l'entière vérité, peut-être que Dawn pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair dans ce tourbillons d'émotions.

On a discuté de tout et de rien. Du passé , de nos vies actuelles. Et une chose en entraînant une autre...

J'en étais sûr ! Tu l'as embrassé ! commenta la jeune fille presque hystérique.

à vrai dire...

Elle ferma les yeux, chercha son souffle et presque honteuse, finit son aveu : - …..on a fait l'amour. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû il y a Dan et puis...

sur l'instant ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est surtout Angelus tu vois ! La coupa sa sœur au bord de l'apoplexie.

Il ne peut plus perdre son âme de cette manière là. La rassura Buffy.

Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais aller le rejoindre !

C'est plus compliqué que ça Dawn. Angel et moi...

Elle s'arrêta un instant, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé cette phrase que lorsque les mots avaient passés le bord de ses lèvres, elle s'était simplement figée comme surprise. Puis elle continua :

….Angel et moi ça n'a jamais vraiment marché.

Oui parce qu'il y avait cette dangereuse histoire de malédiction. Mais maintenant qu'est-ce qui vous empêche d'être ensemble ?

Tout Dawn ! Nos vies sont à présent si différentes !

À une époque ce n'est pas ce qui t'aurais arrêté. Argumenta Dawn.

...Et puis il y a Dan. C'est un homme bien. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. J'avais pas le droit de lui faire ce que j'ai fait ce soir.

Tu te cherches des excuses. Tu sais que j'adore Dan mais on ne reste pas avec quelqu'un parce qu'on a de l'affection pour lui, ou parce qu'on se sent redevable ou parce que la personne est quelqu'un de bien. Là je te parles d'amour.

J'aime défendit Buffy.

Mais pas comme tu aimes Angel.

Je sais pas, je sais plus. Tout est si confus.

Dawn prit le chemin de la sortie voulant laisser à sa sœur un peu d'espace afin de lui laisser le temps de mettre ses idées en ordre.

Je te laisse, repose toi. Mais pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Tu sais j'ai toujours été intimement convaincu que Angel et toi étiez faits l'un pour l'autre, que vous étiez des âmes sœurs. Et vu de ce que vous avez vécu ce soir après presque dix ans sans un seul contact, je serais toi j'essayerais de me poser les bonnes questions.

Plus tard peut-être...là il faut déjà que je digère cette histoire d'apocalypse.

La cadette passa la porte et lui souffla :

Bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Dawn quitta la pièce laissant la jeune femme à ses doutes, ses peurs et ses questions. Alors sachant que le lendemain il serait toujours temps de penser à tous ça, elle se déshabilla et enfila sa nuisette bordeaux, puis se faufila entre les draps. Elle éteignit la petite lampe de chevet comme pour éteindre en elle tout ce qui la tracassait, et s'endormit rapidement sous la fatigue que cette trop grosse soirée avait occasionné.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

En cette fin d'après-midi, il était assit à son bureau depuis des heures, essayant de se concentrer sur des textes qui pourraient les aider à vaincre la force par n'importe quel autre moyen. Mais il savait qu'on ne déjouait pas une entité aussi puissante aussi facilement.

Qui plus est son esprit ne cessait de vagabonder vers le petit objet qu'il avait trouvé dans son lit ce matin là. Il le sortit de sa poche, c'était une des petites barrettes que Buffy portait la veille, elle avait du glisser pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. C'est seulement à son réveil en sentant quelque chose le piquer au dos qu'il avait mis la main dessus.

Il fixa le petit objet entre ses doigts, c'était une fine épingle en or avec à son bout un petit papillon incrusté de diamants.

En voyant le détail de ce simple objet de coiffure, plus les commentaires qu'elle avait fait le soir d'avant sur des vêtements « hautes coutures », il comprit qu'elle vivait dans un certain luxe.

Comment avait-il pu croire une seconde que lui le vampire pouvait rivaliser contre un homme qui pouvait l'emmener à la lumière du jour, la tenir éloignée de ce monde de démons et qui apparemment pouvait lui offrir tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, ce qu'elle méritait.

Pourtant quand il s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre, il avait cru qu'ils seraient enfin heureux, pouvant vivre avec elle ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé. Mais il le savait pertinemment, leur histoire avait de tout temps par avance été condamnée, en premier lieu parce qu'elle était une chasseresse et lui un vampire.

Et puis il avait bien comprit dans ses mots qu'elle n'était pas prête de quitter son fiancé, cet homme qu'elle qualifiait de « quelqu'un de bien ».

Giles rentrant dans la pièce, il coupa court à sa jalousie naissante et remit discrètement le petit objet dans sa poche.

L'observateur lui demanda : -Toujours aucune nouvelles de Buffy ?

non. Laissez lui du temps pour encaisser le choc.

Tu as sans doute raison. Acquiesça Giles.

Puis prenant un air très sérieux il reprit:- Angel, hier je n'ai pas tout dit ,principalement parce que ce que je vais te dire maintenant te concerne personnellement.

Allez-y, vous savez que je suis prêt à tout entendre.

Dans un des textes il est fait référence au parchemin d'Aberjian.

Celui qui contient la prophétie Shanshu. souffla Angel.

Il y est question de celle-ci justement...

Elle n'est plus valable. Le coupa le vampire.

Comment ça ? Demanda l'observateur des plus intrigué.

Le vampire brun le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui confessa : - Avant d'avoir mis-à-mal Wolfram & Hart, j'ai du infiltré le cercle de l'épine noir, mais pour leur prouver ma bonne-foie ils m'ont demander de renoncer au Shanshu. Ils m'ont fait signer la prophétie avec mon sang, empêchant celle-ci de se produire.

Tu as renoncé à ton humanité pour gagner une Apocalypse ?Sans même savoir si ton plan fonctionnerait ? Demanda Giles incrédule.

Je sais, vous devez vous dire que c'était un pari fou.

Non, tu te trompes Angel. Je suis...surpris !Tu as eu plus de courages que n'importe qui sur cette terre. Personne n'aurait renoncé à son humanité pour une telle cause.

Angel pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'observateur plus de respect qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, surtout depuis le sombre meurtre qu'Angelus avait commis sur son ex-petite-amie, déjà l'homme d'âge mûr reprenait : - je suis tout de même étonné qu'une simple signature puisse contredire ou annuler une prédiction vielle de plus de quatre mille ans. Peut-être ont-ils juste voulu te tester. Je demanderais à Willow de se renseigner.

Ce n'est pas important. Répondit Angel.

Il avait depuis plus de huit ans, quand il avait signé le parchemin, abandonné tout espoir de redevenir mortel un jour. Il avait tout simplement abandonné ce rêve, mais si Giles voulait faire confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà, à savoir que la prophétie ne se produirait pas, il ne l'en empêcherait pas sachant que trop bien combien l'homme devant lui aimait vérifier chaque hypothèse.

Mais Giles reprit : - Détrompes-toi, c'est important Angel.

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

Dans les textes qu'a étudié Willow, il est précisé que c'est lors de ce combat que le Shanshu va se réaliser ou...

Il s'arrêta sur sa lancée ne sachant pas comment terminer sa phrase.

ou quoi ?

...ne pas se réaliser..

Le vampire brun voulait couper court à cette discussion qui selon lui ne menait à rien, les dés étaient joués et il en avait depuis longtemps pris son il prononça :

Il ne se réalisera pas. Je vous ai expliqué pourquoi.

Mais déjà Giles revenait à la charge :

Angel, dans les textes s'il ne se réalise pas c'est pour une toute autre raison.

Laquelle?demanda le vampire soudainement intrigué.

L'observateur était mal-à-l'aise mais savait qu'il était important que le vampire connaisse tous les enjeux de cette guerre, alors il répondit gravement :

Selon les textes il est dit que « le vampire avec une âme obtiendra dans ce combat, sa seule porte de salut par son Shanshu ».

Donc soit je redeviens mortel, soit je meurs ?essayait de clarifier Angel.

C'est ce qu'il est écrit.

Alors je suis condamné. commenta-t-il.

toutes les prophéties ne sont pas immuables, Buffy en a elle-même contrarié plusieurs à maintes reprises. Laisse Willow étudier le parchemin, on en saura plus par la suite.

Angel se leva et partit ouvrir un vieux meuble situé dans la pièce à la recherche du dit-manuscrit. Une fois en possession, il se dirigea près de l'observateur et en lui tendant lui demanda comme une supplication : - Giles. Ne dites rien à Buffy. Elle à déjà du mal à gérer cette nouvelle apocalypse, laissez-là en dehors de ça.

C'est toi qui voit. Mais tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas les secrets. Elle dit qu'ils ont tendances à tout détruire et à ne faire que souffrir.

Le vampire baissa les yeux un instant sachant que ce qu'il entendait n'était que trop vrai mais il déclara tout de même : - L'important c'est qu'elle se focalise sur ce combat, qu'elle en sorte vivante. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se disperse à cause d'une prophétie qui pourrait s'avérer erronée. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Malgré la situation, Giles sourit intérieurement se disant que de tout temps seul Angel avait eu la force et le courage de faire passer la vie de Buffy en premier au risque d'y perdre la sienne. Il n'avait pas toujours accepté et il avait même souvent condamné l'amour qu'ils se portaient, mais en définitive Angel était celui qui avait su et qui saurait toujours la protéger.

Il prit délicatement le vieux rouleau de papier que le vampire lui tendait, sachant qu'il détenait à présent l'avenir encore incertain du vampire, entre ses mains.

Dès son réveil, et peut-être grâce à la discussion qu'elle avait eu la veille avec sa sœur, elle su que son choix était fait. C'est donc naturellement qu'en cette fin d'après-midi elle se retrouva à pousser une fois de plus les grandes portes d'entrée de l'Hyperion, prête à s'entraîner comme le lui avait proposer Angel.

Mais arrivée dans le hall elle se figea. Sur l'un des poufs se trouvait un démon vert portant un costume d'un bleu électrique. Il se tourna dans sa direction et lui lança : - Vous ma jolie vous devez être la fameuse Buffy, celle qui fait tourner la tête de notre Angelounet.

Plus décontenancée que jamais elle osa tout de même lui demander : -Vous savez où je peux le trouver ?

Bien sûr, il est dans son bureau juste là.

Elle rejoignit vite la pièce que ce démon aux couleurs criardes lui avait indiqué, un brin perturbée.

Elle y trouva le vampire et son ex-observateur en pleine discussion qu'ils interrompirent à son arrivée.

Elle murmura discrètement à l'encontre du vampire : -c'est normal qu'il y est un démon dans le hall ?

Puis elle fronça les sourcils et ajouta : - En plus il a l'air de savoir qui je suis.

Angel eut un sourire amusée, et lui répondit : - Oui , c'est Lorne, l'ami dont je t'ai parlé.

Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était un démon.

C'est un bon démon. Il vient d'une autre dimension, et a le pouvoir de lire l'avenir des gens qui gens chantent devant lui. Lui expliqua-t-il.

Oh ! c'est juste que ça m'a fait bizarre de voir un démon dans le hall.

Elle avait dit ça comme pour se dédouaner , se sentant subitement gênée d'avoir mal jugé l'ami du vampire, puis rajouta avec une pointe d'humour :

Rappelles moi de ne jamais ne serait-ce que fredonner devant lui.

Il lui refit un sourire, elle semblait plus détendue, elle avait dû trouver des réponses à ses doutes et dans un sens cela la rassurait, il n'aimait pas la sentir perdue ou contrariée.

Giles devait également l'avoir remarqué car il la questionna:- Tu as pris une décision ?

Elle soupira un instant puis tout en s'appuyant sur l'un dossier d'un des fauteuils présents, elle déclara : - Je suis des vôtres. De toute façon si je combat pas à vos côtés ça sera la fin du monde alors quitte à mourir autant mourir en se battant pour la survit de l'humanité.

Giles esquissa un faible sourire, il retrouvait sur l'instant le phrasé typique de sa protégée. Faith avait eu raison, Buffy savait toujours prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Il lui glissa un tendre mais pudique : -Heureux de te savoir avec nous.

Puis la jeune femme ajouta : - Bon c'est pas tout mais il va falloir commencer mon entraînement, parce que croyez moi, il y a du pain sur la planche. Et puis je ne suis pas venue ici en tenue de sport pour prendre le thé.

ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué, tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il t'arrivait de combattre quelques vampires. Commenta Angel.

Oui mais c'est assez laborieux, c'est d'ailleurs étonnant que je sois encore en vie. Toute ma technique laisse à désirer. Confessa-t-elle.

Alors on va reprendre les bases. Spike et Faith sont déjà en train de s'exercer en bas dans une salle prévue à cet effet. Suis moi je vais te montrer.

Elle lui emboîta le pas , passant devant l'ami-démon d'Angel, à qui elle fit un sourire polie mais encore mal-à-l'aise.

Ils descendirent des marches d'escaliers et ils se retrouvèrent dans ce qu'Angel appelait la salle d'entraînement. Buffy fut stupéfaite de découvrir à quel point ce simple sous-sol avait été aménagé en une salle d'entraînement des plus complètes.

Sous ses yeux Spike et Faith combattait férocement l'un contre l'autre avec de grands bâtons de bois.

Spike avait un léger avantage mais Faith le bloqua et d'un mouvement rapide le désarma.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et lui lança : - Bien joué Amour.

comme toujours !

Puis elle se tourna et découvrit Buffy et Angel : - eh ! Salut B. Tu viens me mettre une raclée ?

La jeune femme blonde hésita un instant, puis tout en rejoignant la Tueuse brune elle lui lança : - C'est plutôt toi qui va m'en mettre une. Vas-y tout doux, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de « vrai » combat de ce genre.

Et rater l'occasion d'avoir enfin le dessus ?

En voyant le regard qu'Angel lui lançait et qui voulait clairement dire « vas-y doucement », elle ajouta:-

Bon ok, va pour cette fois. Mais c'est comme le vélo, ça s'oublie pas, tu verras.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent en position sous le regard des deux vampires qui s'étaient assis sur les marches pour mieux observer la scène.

Faith laissa Buffy attaquer le combat ce qu'elle fit en lui lançant un crochet du droit que la jeune brune esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante. A son tour elle lui asséna une série de coups rapides que la jeune femme blonde ne réussit qu'à contrer et encore difficilement.

De son pied droit l'ex-Tueuse rebelle repoussa le corps de Buffy qui retomba lourdement sur ses fesses.

À cette vue Angel s'était raidit mais déjà la jeune femme se relevait et contre attaquait. Elle tenta un coup de pied tourné, mais la jeune brune bloqua sa jambe, et Buffy retomba au sol une nouvelle fois. Elle mit un peu plus de temps pour se relever mais se remit en position de combat.

Faith lui dégaina alors un puissant crochet du droit que Buffy n'arriva pas à arrêter et qu'elle se prit droit dans la visage, reculant de plusieurs pas sous l'impact du choc.

Faith stoppa net le combat : -B ! Je suis désolée, je pensais pas avoir frappé aussi fort.

Buffy prit une grande inspiration et lui répondit : - non, c'est moi, j'aurais dû voir le coup venir.

Puis elle baissa la tête et regarda ses mains, comme honteuse.

Angel se releva et prononça à l'attention de la jeune brune : -on va en rester là pour aujourd'hui.

C'est toi le boss. Répliqua l'ex-Tueuse rebelle.

Puis elle prit un serviette éponge et essuya la sueur de son visage et ajouta : - Je vais au deuxième prendre une douche.

Elle grimpa à l'étage suivit de Spike qui sentait bien qu'une discussion allait avoir lieu où il n'avait pas sa place.

Angel alla s'asseoir sur les marches près de Buffy qui s'y était installées quelques secondes auparavant. Alors qu'elle se tenait la joue gauche, elle le fixa et brisa le silence : -vas-y dis le.

Dire quoi ?

C'était pitoyable.

Pas autant que tu sembles le croire.

À une époque c'est moi qui lui mettait ce genre de droite. Au niveau combat j'avais une technique parfaite. Lança-t-elle perdue dans ses souvenirs.

Tu te trompes. Lui souffla-t-il doucement.

Quoi ?

Elle n'était pas sûr d'avoir comprit ce que le vampire insinuait.

Alors il lui expliqua : - Tu as toujours eu une très bonne technique je ne le nie pas mais elle était loin d'être parfaite, elle laissait même parfois à désirer.

Alors comment expliques-tu que je m'en sortais si bien, si comme tu dis ma technique n'était pas parfaite ?

Parce que c'est pas ça qui faisait ta force de combat.

Et c'était quoi ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

Tu te servais de ton instinct, de tes émotions, et tu avais confiance en toi. Je n'ai vu dans ce combat aucune de ces choses là.

Elle savait qu'il touchait la vérité alors elle lui souffla : -tu as peut-être raison. Mais je ne sais pas comment retrouver tous ça.

laisse toi du temps.

Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais selon Giles le temps est contre ça-t-elle ironique.

Buffy, prends le temps de repenser à ces choses qui faisaient ta force, comment tu t'en servais et je suis persuadé que le reste suivra plus rapidement que tu ne le crois.

Elle se tenait encore la joue et grimaçait, il lui demanda doucement : -Je peux voir ?

La jeune femme enleva sa main, et alors que du bout des doigts il commençait à effleurer le bleu qui se formait elle lui demanda :

Comment peux-tu avoir autant confiance en moi alors que j'en suis moi-même incapable.

Parce que tu es toi.

Elle se laissait emporter par ces tendres mots alors qu'elle frémissait déjà sous la caresse des doigts du vampire sur sa joue.

Elle repensait à sa discussion avec Dawn et si finalement celle-ci avait eut raison ?

Comme le soir d'avant, leurs lèvres s'étaient rapprochées suite à la tension qui les unissait. Mais avant qu'elles ne se rencontrent, Angel s'était reculé, laissant Buffy plus que surprise.

Elle se disait que c'était peut-être à cause d'elle, et de la situation du jour précédent où elle avait tout simplement fui. Fui ses émotions, ses sentiments. Elle l'avait fui lui tout simplement, pour mieux se fuir elle même.

Mais là elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait eu envie de se baiser parce qu'elle avait voulu toucher du doigt leur lien, l'amour qu'ils avaient vécu. Elle avait voulu clarifier l'ombre de la confusion qui la tenait, pour mieux savoir quel chemin d'avenir elle devait prendre.

Se sentant fautive pour le soir d'avant et voulant en discuter avec lui, elle amorça avec difficulté une excuse : - Angel, pour hier soir...

Mais il la coupa : -ne t'en fais pas je comprends. Tu as quelqu'un et je suis heureux pour toi. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu avais raison on aurait pas dû.

Il s'était levé lui donnant l'impression qu'il cherchait à s'éloigner d'elle. Le discours qu'il venait de lui tenir la replongeait en pleine confusion. Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire ?

Mais c'est surtout sa dernière phrase qu'elle avait reçu comme un coup de couteau, elle se demandait s'il regrettait.

Troublée par cette scène elle se releva et tout en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître des émotions et questions qui l'habitaient, elle lui annonça : -Je crois qu'au niveau combat on va en rester là. Je vais rentrer et faire ce que tu m'as conseiller. Il faut que je retrouve cette force que j'avais. Et je reviendrais demain pour prendre une nouvelle raclée de Faith.

À cette remarque il lui fit un léger sourire et après s'être souhaités une « bonne soirée » , à contre-coeur il la regarda s'en aller.

Après avoir mangé sur le pouce quelques restes de divers plats Italien qu'elle avait acheté deux jours plus tôt, elle était montée dans sa chambre.

Encore une soirée pleine de questions, de confusions mais ce soir là elle ne pouvait partager ses pensées avec sa sœur qui finissait tard son travail et qui ne serait donc pas de retour avant quelques heures.

Elle repensait à ce que Angel lui avait dit, se remémorer comment elle utilisait son instinct, ses émotions, sa confiance en elle. Mais c'était trop vague, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir avec précision de la façon dont tout cela montait en elle et de comment elle s'en servait.

Elle s'assit en soupirant sur son vieux lit d'adolescente et laissa son regard balayer cette pièce qui ne lui correspondait plus en rien. Et au détour de cette inspection ses yeux se posèrent sur les cartons qui contenaient le peu de restes de sa vie à Sunnydale.

Elle se leva afin d'ouvrir une des boites, en se disant que si elle devait raisonner comme à l'époque où elle habitait dans cette ville alors c'était peut-être dans ces cartons qu'elle trouverait ne serait-ce qu'une ébauche de réponse.

Dans le premier carton elle tomba sur des vieux habits, quelques livres scolaires du temps du lycée, quelques disques, et des paires de chaussures. Rien qui n'aide vraiment.

Elle rangea le tout et avec moins d'entrain, et s'attaqua au second. Sous quelques feuilles de cours, mélangés à un autre tas de vêtements, commença à apparaître des vestiges de son passé déjà plus en adéquation avec ce qu'elle recherchait. Deux-trois pieux, une bouteille d'eau bénite, et une croix en bois. Persuadée de commencer à approcher du but, bien que ne sachant ce qu'il pouvait être, elle se hâta d'ouvrir l'avant dernier carton de cette chambre.

Et à peine ouvert son cœur manqua un battement. Sous ses yeux elle redécouvrait sa robe blanche que sa mère lui avait offerte pour son premier bal à Sunnydale, celle-là même dans laquelle elle avait combattu et finit par vaincre le Maître, bien qu'en ayant perdue la vie au passage.

Elle posa avec délicatesse ce tissu presque sacré et découvrit en dessous le manteau en cuir qu'Angel lui avait donné cette même année. Elle revoyait cette scène où tout paraissait encore simple à ce moment là. Elle caressa du bout des doigts cette veste qui lui ramenait des souvenirs intacts et si puissants, puis la déposa auprès de sa robe.

Son cœur s'emballa quand elle prit entre ses mains une petite boite en velours bleue, et pria presque pour que son contenu y soit encore présent. Elle lâcha un long soupir de satisfaction et une petite larme de joie pointa aux bord d'un de ses yeux. Là, devant elle apparaissait la fameuse croix que le vampire lui avait offert lors de leur première rencontre, elle détailla longuement le collier avant de reposer avec douceur la boîte auprès des autres merveilleuses découvertes déjà examinées.

Au-dessous elle cru découvrir un trésor. Ça et là des piles de photos datant de l'époque du lycée et qu'elle croyait à jamais perdues, des bijoux dont beaucoup de ses nombreuses croix, même un vieux poster des « Dingoes » mais surtout ce qu'elle considérait comme le saint Graal, son journal intime.

Elle était maintenant intimement convaincue que si elle devait trouver des réponses, seul ce vieux carnet pouvait les lui apporter.

Elle partit s'asseoir en vitesse sur son lit afin d'entamer la lecture de sa vie.

Au fil des pages elle se revoyait, se ressentait. Comme si elle se redécouvrait ou se remettait en phase avec une partie d'elle-même qu'elle croyait éteinte, perdue, juste oubliée. L'importante image qu'elle accordait à son statut Tueuse et les missions qui y étaient attachées.

Tout n'était pas rose, loin de là, beaucoup de violence physiques, morales, de coups durs, d'étapes difficiles. Mais il y avait aussi les bons moments, les joies, le quotidien, l'amitié qu'elle vouait à ses amis.

Ce qui la frappa entre autre c'était son histoire avec Angel, à chaque page elle replongeait dans les prémices de leur histoire,dans la puissance ses convictions passées.

Durant tout le temps de sa lecture elle eut l'impression que son cœur voyageait au même rythme que ses souvenirs écrits.

Quand elle eut fini sa lecture pendant laquelle elle était passée de nombreuses fois du rire aux larmes,elle ferma ce cahier qu'elle considérait à présent comme « magique » et se leva.

Jamais les choses n'avaient été aussi claires, aussi précises, ses huit dernières années.

Elle savait enfin quel était le bon chemin pour sa vie.

Elle partie prendre en hâte une bonne douche chaude ,pour se préparer à ce qu'elle allait faire par la suite.

Il tournait en rond , à moitié dénudé,dans son appartement, pourtant il sortait juste d'une bonne douche froide qu'il avait cru lui remettrait les idées en place.

Il ne pensait qu'à ce petit bout de femme blonde qui le mettait toujours sans dessus-dessous.

Plus tôt, ils avaient été à deux doigts de s'embrasser, et même si son corps entier n'attendait que ça il avait trouvé le courage nécessaire pour empêcher que cela arrive.

Il savait qu'elle était dans une phase de doutes, pas la peine de rajouter une confusion sentimentale par-dessus. Mais surtout avec ce que lui avait annoncé Giles dans la journée, il savait qu'il devrait tout faire pour que ça ne se produise plus. S'il devait mourir, il voulait être sûr qu'elle n'en souffre pas plus que nécessaire, ce qui ne serait pas le cas s'il existait une ambiguïté amoureuse entre eux.

Il devait la tenir à distance raisonnable, et ne plus laisser ses émotions et ses envies prendre le dessus.

L'important comme toujours, c'était elle.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte le sortant des résolutions qu'il prenait. En ouvrant le battant if fut surprit de découvrir la jeune femme en question, alors inquiet il lui demanda:- qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout va bien ?

Elle était entrée dans la pièce et avait refermé la porte, elle voulait lui répondre mais c'était plus difficile que prévu. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que le vampire devant elle ne portait qu'un simple pantalon de pyjamas, ou alors parce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle était venu lui dire, peut-être même les deux.

Déjà presque pudiquement le vampire brun enfilait un simple T-shirt.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive et sans détourner le regard expliqua : -Tout va bien ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste...j'avais besoin de te parler.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle lui insufflait dans son corps par sa seule présence, il essayait d'appliquer ses nouvelles résolutions la concernant et pour cela il avait mis une sage distance entre eux.

tu sais que je suis là, dis moi.

Arrivée chez Dawn j'ai repenser à ce que tu m'as dit à propos de ma force, et j'essayais de trouver quelque chose qui m'aiderait.

Ça n'a pas été concluant ? Demanda le vampire.

Si, bien au contraire. J'ai dans cette maison de vieilles affaires de Sunnydale et en fouillant je suis tombée sur mon vieux journal intime. En le lisant tout est devenu clair et précis. Je sais maintenant ce que tu voulais dire et même bien plus, je sais ce que je veux et quel chemin ma vie doit prendre.

Il était soufflé, la lecture qu'elle avait entreprit devait l'avoir bien plus qu'éclairer. Il ne sentait en elle plus aucun doutes, elle avait à ce moment là une confiance en elle qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps. Curieux il lui demanda tout de même : - Quel chemin ?

Je me suis trompée toute ces années, j'ai éloigné ma vie de ma mission de Tueuse parce que je croyais que c'était un métier, une corvée, rien de plus. Mais c'est plus que ça, c'est ma vie, en éloignant cette part de moi je me suis éloignée de moi-même. Être une Tueuse fait partie de qui je suis, j'ai perdu une partie de moi en fuyant cette vie-là. Et je ne ferais plus cette erreur.

Il était abasourdit, il avait en face de lui une Buffy très différente de celle vu à peine quelques heures plus tôt, mais il était heureux de ce revirement soudain.

Angel, je voulais te remercier, je n'y serais jamais parvenue sans toi.

Je n'ai rien fait, je t'ai simplement donné quelques conseils, le reste tu l'as fait par toi-même.

Oui mais tu m'as ouvert cette voie dans laquelle je ne me serais jamais engouffrée seule.

Alors je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'aider.

Elle prit une grande respiration et en se tortillant les doigts avoua:- Je ne suis pas venue uniquement pour ça. Je voulais te parler de ce qu'ils s'est passé entre nous hier soir...

Buffy, on en a déjà discuté, c'est pas important. La coupa-t-il rapidement.

Ce n'est pas...important ? Demanda-t-elle effarée.

Il essayait de fuir cette discussion qui pourrait faire voler en éclats ses nouvelles résolutions. Il se devait de raisonner avec sa tête plutôt qu'avec son cœur. Il essaya de rester impassible mais déjà Buffy demandait soudainement furieuse:- dis moi que tu te fiches de moi là ?

Une puissante colère était en train de monter en elle, faisant face à l'indifférence qu'il manifestait. Elle le sentait s'éloigner et ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle était blesser dans son orgueil, dans sa chair, dans son cœur. Plus furieuse que jamais elle demanda :

-c'était juste une histoire de sexe ? C'est ça?Tu t'es dit qu'après avoir attendu tout ce temps tu méritais bien de t'envoyer en l'air ? À moins que tu ne voulais tester mes aptitudes, voir ce que la vierge effarouchée devait bien valoir au lit maintenant ?

Il savait qu'il venait de la blesser, elle adoptait son langage défensif. Sous chaque mot de chaque phrase il comprit qu'elle avait mal. Et qu'une fois de plus il en était la cause.

En lui un conflit s'installait, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour, tout ,il aurait tout fais pour lui prouver à quel point elle avait tort mais en même temps il n'avait pas le droit de l'embarquer dans une histoire ou il était susceptible de mourir, l'abandonnant une nouvelle fois.

Il commenta néanmoins : - Tu sais que c'était pas ça. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi.

Non, Angel, je ne sais pas. Un coup tu me souffles le chaud, un coup le froid. J'avoue que je n'arrive pas à te cerner là.

Il puisa dans ses forces qui étaient mises-à-mal par cette violente discussion et lui souffla : -Tu sais très bien que je t'aime et que rien ne changera jamais ça.

Alors c'est quoi ?

Tu as une nouvelle vie maintenant, un travail, un fiancé. J'ai pas le droit de m'imposer.

Mais cette vie est en train de voler en éclat, je le sais maintenant, ce n'est pas fait pour moi.

Elle se reprit quelques secondes et alors qu'une larme descendait le long de sa joue, elle ajouta : - c'est toi que je veux.

Tu dis ça maintenant, mais quand on en aura finit avec cette apocalypse tu voudras sûrement retourner à cette vie de facilités, et ça serais ton droit. Buffy rien n'a changé, je suis toujours un vampire avec tout ce qui m'incombe. Je ne peux toujours pas t'emmener à la lumière du jour, je ne vieillirais jamais, et je ne pourrais pas te donner d'enfants. On a déjà fait le tour du sujet il y a bien longtemps. Il faut faire appel à la raison entre nous c'est toujours impossible.

Il se déchirait lui-même le cœur en prononçant ces phrases, mais il cherchait en lui les derniers arguments, les dernières forces qu'il lui restaient pour la repousser, bien que son être tout entier lui criait le contraire. Mais déjà elle lui répondait mettant encore plus-à-mal ses nerfs déjà lourdement abîmés :

- Je ne suis plus une adolescente Angel, j'ai trente et un ans. Et je sais maintenant ce que je me veux, remarque même en me relisant à seize ans je le savais déjà. J'étais pleinement consciente de ce que je voulais. Et ce que je voulais c'était toi. Toi et toi seul. Personne d'autre. Presque quinze ans ont passés depuis notre premier baiser mais j'ai l'impression de t'aimer toujours aussi fort si ce n'est quinze ans n'ont pu effacer ce que j'éprouve pour toi, tu crois que la raison pourra le faire ?

Tu es en moi constamment, l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi est infiltré dans mon corps, dans mes veines et jamais rien ne pourra changer ça.

Elle ne savait plus quoi lui dire pour le convaincre, elle avait exposée sans ménagement son âme pour essayer de l'atteindre là où il ne la laissait pas rentrer.

Lui était prêt à craquer, il le savait, cette déclaration d'amour si soudaine qu'il avait tellement attendu était en train de l'achever. Il fallait qu'il la stoppe avant qu'il ne maîtrise plus rien.

Il souffla difficilement les larmes au bord des yeux : - Buffy arrêtes...

Arrêter quoi ? Arrêter de t'aimer ? J'en suis incapable ! J'en suis enfin pleinement consciente, alors ne me demande pas de repartir à ma vie de faux-semblants

Il ne disait plus rien, seul des larmes coulaient sur son visage, faisant écho au même état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle sentait qu'il lâchait prise alors elle lui donna les dernières réserves de son âme : - Angel ce qu'on vécu hier, je ne l'ai ressentit qu'une seule autre fois dans ma vie, et cette fois là c'était le soir de mes dix-sept ans. Depuis que tu es partit j'ai cherché en vain à combler ce vide, ce manque qui me tenaillait et même lorsque que ma vie est des plus idylliques rien ne réussit à combler ça. Mais hier dans tes bras pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, je me suis sentie pleine et entière, je me sentais enfin à ma place. Plus de vide, plus de manque. Alors maintenant tout ce que je vois, tout ce que je veux c'est toi.

Il avait fermé les yeux, et elle pouvait sentir sa douleur au moins égale à la sienne, alors en dernière supplication elle lui lança la voix brisée par l'émotion : - Angel, je t'en supplie laisse nous une chance, laisse moi t'aimer. Ne me demande pas de retourner à mon néant.

Il n'avait pas bougé, les yeux toujours clos, seul quelques contractures sur son front pouvaient encore trahir la présence de l'ouragan intérieur qui était en train de le dévaster.

Voyant que rien ne se passait, elle brisa un sanglot en portant une main à sa bouche et commença péniblement à rejoindre la porte, baissant les bras.

Mais contre toute attente elle se sentit attraper par le bras. Il la retourna et lui donna ce baiser qu'elle avait tant attendue. Un baiser passionné, égal à celui d'un condamné à mort qui n'a plus rien à perdre qui donne le tout pour le tout, se livrant sans détours.

Un autre sanglot franchit ses lèvres mais de joie cette fois. Il l'avait retenue, il la voulait donc autant qu'elle le voulait lui.

Front contre front, le visage encore baigné de larmes elle lui souffla - ne me fais plus jamais ça, ne me laisses plus croire un instant que tu ne m'aimes plus.

En réponse il posséda à nouveau violemment sa bouche. Elle le laissait envahir avec délice sa bouche entière, qu'importe si elle en avait le souffle coupé, seul cet instant avait de l'importance. Elle s'accrochait à lui telle une désespérée comme s'il pouvait encore lui échapper. Leurs nerfs étaient à bouts, leurs corps , déjà, en demandaient plus. Ils savaient que c'était cette trop longue et trop douloureuse discussion qui les amenaient là.

Angel la plaqua brutalement contre la porte d'entrée sans jamais interrompre le baiser, aussitôt elle sauta sur les hanches du vampire et croisa les jambes sur ses reins pour ne plus quitter sa place.

Il s'étaient aimer par les mots, maintenant c'était à leur corps de s'exprimer.

Très rapidement il baissa son bas de pyjama, releva la petite jupe qu'elle portait, écarta le sous-vêtement qui le gênait et la pénétra.

Ils avaient tous deux besoin de cette violence, de ce besoin brutal de se fondre l'un en l'autre, presque comme pour sceller cet amour qu'ils venaient de mettre à nu. Ils n'avaient besoins de rien de plus que du corps de l'autre.

Sur chaque coups de reins violents du vampire, elle se laissait anéantir. C'était juste lui, l'homme qu'elle avait tant voulu, tant attendu et à présent il comblait à nouveau chaque vide, chaque manque en elle. Elle était enfin à sa place, elle le ressentait dans son cœur, dans son corps, dans son âme.

Très rapidement ils passèrent tous deux les portes de la jouissance.

Quand les soubresauts de leurs corps les quittèrent, sans avoir bougés, il passa son pouce sur les lèvre de son amante et lui murmura la réponse à la supplication qu'elle avait formulé avant cet ébat : - plus jamais, je te le promets.

Il lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres puis ajouta en la fixant droit dans les yeux : -Je t'aime

-Je t'aime. Lui souffla-t-elle en retour.

Il quitta son corps, tandis qu'elle dénouait ses jambes des reins du vampire. Alors qu'elle tentait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue, il la souleva dans ses bras et en l'entraînant en direction de sa chambre il lui lança avec un sourire au coin des lèvres : - J'en pas finit avec toi mon amour.

Elle lui fit un large sourire à son tour sachant bien que cette nuit ils feraient tout simplement l'amour avec tendresse et passion jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient épuisés et que le sommeil ne vienne les gagner.

Elle visa juste.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Il était réveillé depuis de nombreuses minutes mais ne pouvait détaché son regard de la femme qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Intérieurement il savait qu'avec l'avenir incertain qui le guettait il n'aurait jamais dû craquer mais il ne regrettait rien. Il aurait tout le temps de s'occuper de la prophétie qui le concernait plus tard. Ce qui importait maintenant c'est ce petit bout de femme au caractère bien trempé qu'il avait pu aimer comme il l'avait toujours rêvé, avec tendresse et passion, tout au long de cette nuit. Une nuit qui avait redessinée l'avenir de ce couple.

Il lui avait fait une promesse et comptait bien s'y tenir. Qui plus est, il savait avec certitude qu'il n'aurait plus le courage de l'éloigner de lui, pas après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dits, pas après cette merveilleuse nuit d'amour pure.

Alors il se concentrait à détailler chaque ligne de son doux visage et son grain de peau, saisissant amoureusement toutes les nouvelles marques que le temps avait laissé sur elle .Il avait aimé la belle adolescente qu'elle avait été et maintenant il aimait cette femme magnifique qu'elle était devenue. Il s'imprégnait de chaque particule de son être comme pour gommer toutes ces années perdues, ces années où sans le savoir ils auraient pu s'aimer librement.

Tout doucement elle commença à s'agiter ce qui, il le savait, signifiait son réveil imminent.

Lentement elle finit par ouvrir ses yeux qui instantanément croisèrent les siens. Il lui fit un doux sourire.

J'y crois pas ! Lui lança-t-elle la voix encore légèrement endormie.

Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il amusé.

Après toutes ces années tu aurais pu perdre cette mauvaise habitude quand même.

Quelle mauvaise habitude ?

Celle de me regarder dormir.

J'y peux rien, tu es tellement belle quand tu dors.

Oui, j'imagine entre ronflements, bave et cheveux en dit-elle avec ironie.

J'ai rien vu de tous ça.

Alors soit tu n'es pas objectif, soit tu as un sérieux problème de vue.

Aucun des deux. Lui souffla-t-il en souriant.

Si tu le dis. Lui répondit-elle d'une mine peu convaincue.

Il échangèrent un doux baiser puis elle reposa sa tête contre lui. Elle jouait sur le torse du vampire avec le bout de ses doigts tout en se perdant dans ses pensées. Elle se sentait plus sereine qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle savait maintenant avec certitude que c'était à ces bras-là qu'elle appartenait et que plus rien ne changerait ça. Elle soupira heureuse face à cette idée puis lança à l'attention de l'homme qui l'enserrait de ses bras puissants : - Cette nuit s'était...

Elle s'arrêta subitement et en fronçant les sourcils demanda: - Angel ?

Hum ?

C'est quelle heure ?

Il tendit le bras vers sa table de chevet à la recherche du réveil qui y était posé dessus, une fois entre ses mains il déclara : - 15h pourquoi ?

Elle s'assit aussitôt dans le lit presque paniquée : - Dawn, je ne l'ai pas prévenue, elle doit être morte d'inquiétude.

C'est sûr qu'hier c'était vraiment notre priorité. Lui lança-t-il amusé.

C'est pas drôle. Lui répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres face aux souvenirs de cette nuit d'amour.

Il voyait bien qu'elle scrutait chaque coin de la pièce où ça et là des vêtements étaient éparpillés.

qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Ma veste, mon portable est dedans.

Il lui indiqua le sol de son côté du lit. Elle se mit aussitôt à quatre pattes en travers du corps de son amant et entreprit la fouille des poches de son blouson à la recherche de son smartphone dernier cri.

Elle était nue cambrée au-dessus de lui, et la vision de cette chute de rein parfaite à seulement quelques centimètres de lui , fit très rapidement monter le désir en lui. Alors brusquement il la prit a bras le corps alors qu'elle venait tout juste de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et la fit glisser sous lui, mais déjà elle protestait : -Angel faut vraiment que je l'appelle.

On est plus à une heure ou deux près.

Déjà il faisait glisser les mains le long de son corps, tout en embrassant la douce peau de son cou.

Elle ferma les yeux sous les doux frissons qu'il faisait naître en elle et lâcha prise en même temps qu'elle abandonnait l'appareil coûteux qu'elle tenait encore entre ses mains, puis ajouta taquine : -Deux heures ? Prétentieux.

Il lui répondit avec un sourire en coin : - Prétentieux ? Tu veux parier ?

Ils rirent à cette remarque puis Angel retourna à sa tache qui consistait à goûter chaque parcelle de la peau de la jeune femme,du haut de son cou jusqu'à la vallée de ses seins. Arrivé à destination il en prit un en bouche et joua si sensuellement avec qu'il arracha à Buffy quelques petits gémissements. Quand il remonta à sa hauteur elle le fit basculer, prenant la dominance du futur ébat. Il glissa une main sur une de ses hanches, l'autre lui maintenant la nuque alors qu'ils replongeaient dans un baiser taquin où chacun tentait de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre.

Elle glissa sa main plus bas, sur son désir d'homme lui arrachant à son tour un gémissement.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître une Faith pleine de remontrances : - Non mais t'as vu l'heure ?

Elle s'arrêta brutalement en apercevant la scène d'intimité qu'elle venait de déranger et le sourire aux lèvres elle lança :

apparemment pas.

Buffy s'était précipitamment glissée à côté du vampire brun tenant pudiquement le drap du lit sur sa poitrine. Décontenancée et un brin énervée elle demanda à l'ex-Tueuse rebelle : - ça t'arrive souvent de débarquer ici sans prévenir ? On t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes ?

Disons que quand le boss devrait déjà être descendu depuis aux moins cinq bonnes heures, il faut bien que quelqu'un vienne le secouer un puis je ne savais pas qu'il était en bonne compagnie.

On arrive. Lança Angel voulant couper court à la discussion.

Normalement je vous aurais bien encouragé à continuer ce que vous faisiez mais on a un invité de marque en bas. Lança la jeune brune.

Qui ?demanda Buffy intriguée.

Alex est arrivé il y a deux heures avec une quinzaines de Tueuses. On attendait qu'Angel se lève pour faire un peu le point.

Laisses-nous le temps de nous habiller, on vous rejoint.répondit Buffy

La jeune femme brune prit la direction de la sortie en lançant toutefois avec un sourire en coin : - Vous perdez pas en route.

Une fois la porte refermée Buffy commenta en soupirant : - Tu peux être sûr que d'ici cinq minutes tout le monde est au courant.

Tu ne voulais pas que ça se saches ? Demanda le vampire confus.

Non, c'est pas ça c'est juste que j'aime pas les ragots, ils auraient compris par eux-même bien assez vite. Et puis j'aime ce moment où tout est nouveau, j'aurais voulu garder ça pour moi, rien que nous. Pas besoin d'alerter la terre entière.

Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Elle fronça les sourcils un instant et ajouta comme une confession : - et puis on a pas encore prit nos marques. On sait ce qu'on se veut mais pas encore comment y arriver, avec cet étalage de vie privée ça va pas forcément nous faciliter les choses.

Il lui prit le visage entre les mains et en la fixant droit dans les yeux la rassura : - Ne t'inquiètes pas, on trouvera nos marques, qu'importe ce que les gens disent ou pensent, ça nous a jamais arrêté.

tu as sûrement raison. Mais on aura tout le temps de s'occuper de ça après, pour le moment on a une apocalypse sur le feu.

Alors qu'elle se levait tenant toujours pudiquement le drap autour de son corps et regardant dans tous les coins, elle demanda : - Où se trouve la salle-de-bain ? Tu as une salle-de-bain, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui sourit amusé et répondit : - Oui, elle est juste là derrière toi.

Elle s'engouffra par la porte attenante à la chambre qu'il lui avait indiqué en glissant : -Je me dépêche, promis.

Mais déjà il faisait voyager son esprit sur la phrase qu'elle avait prononcé plus tôt. Le temps, c'est définitivement ce qu'il lui manquait. Elle lui parlait d'après Apocalypse alors qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'y autant il était conscient qu'il allait devoir lui en toucher un mot, autant il n'était pas encore prêt à briser ce rêve que, il le savait, elle avait tant attendue.

Quand Faith réapparut seul dans le spacieux hall tout le petit monde présent la dévisagea en quête de réponses. Ce qu'elle ne manqua pas d'apporter : - Il arrive bientôt...enfin faut espérer.

Comment ça « faut espérer » ? demanda Alex intrigué.

On va dire qu'il était très occupé. Commenta-t-elle un sourire en coin.

Sous cette réponse Spike s'impatienta :

Je voix pas ce qui peut bien être plus important...oh, ok compris ! Ils ont remis le couvert, c'est ça ?s'enquit-il auprès de sa compagne qui déjà lui répondait par un sourire des plus équivoques.

De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Alex formulant à haute voix la question que toute l'assemblée se posait.

Disons juste que le grand champion s'octroie du bon de clarifier Spike.

Alors pendant qu'on se casse la tête à essayer d'arrêter une grande apocalypse, monsieur s'envoie en l'air avec la première venue ? Pas sûr que Buffy apprécie ! Commenta rageusement Alex.

Ouh, je serais toi j'en serais pas si sûr. À mon avis elle doit apprécier. Lança Faith plus que souriante.

Je sais qu'elle a refait sa vie mais ...oh ! Compris je me tais. Termina Alex, subitement gêné.

Giles plus qu'étonné, leva juste un doigt en direction de l'étage en demandant seulement :- Buffy ?

Et oui ! Angel et Buffy le grand retour ! Commenta la Tueuse brune.

Alors on est pas prêt de les voir arriver ! Lança Alex en s'asseyant lourdement sur l'un des grands poufs du hall.

Harmony coincée derrière le comptoir de la réception ajouta :

Je vois pas pourquoi vous dites ça. Angel connaît les priorités. C'est pas parce que c'est Melle Buffy que ça change quelque chose.

Alex la regarda droit dans les yeux et entreprit une ébauche d'explication : - Harmony, comment t'expliquer ? Vois-tu, bien avant que tu deviennes la piètre vampire que tu es...

-hé ! Cria-t-elle essayant de se défendre mais déjà Alex reprenait :

...et pendant que tu parlais chiffon avec tes copines et que tu ne pensais qu'à ta prochaine manucure, tu n'as pas vu comment s'est déroulé l'histoire entre Buffy et Angel, alors laisse moi te raconter .

Toute l'assemblée dont les jeunes Tueuses, se mit à écouter avec intérêt le récit que le jeune homme commençait, ils avaient tous entendu parler par une rumeur, par une confession ou même été témoins pour d'autres, de l'histoire de ce couple improbable, mais chacun avait hâte d'écouter ce que le jeune allait pouvoir raconter. Alors il continua : - Buffy devient une Tueuse, elle chasse et tue vampires, démons et toutes les choses immondes démoniaques qui peut bien exister, puis elle rencontre Angel. Elle tombe amoureuse de lui mais il s'avère au bout du compte qu'il est un vampire. Mais malgré tout et parce qu'il est ce « bon » vampire que nous connaissons bien maintenant, elle ne cesse de l'aimer, hélas à mon grand désespoir de l'époque.

Tu avais le béguin pour elle ? Demanda Faith yeux écarquillés et sourire béant face à cette révélation dont elle n'avait jamais eut vent.

Ne nous éloignons pas du sujet ! Je disais donc...Ah oui !...Une belle romance aux clairs de lunes commencèrent, baisers et câlins dans les cimetières, jusque là tout allait bien. Mais un jour...disons juste... elle lui donna un instant de bonheur parfait...et Angel les instants de bonheurs parfaits c'est vraiment pas le meilleur mélange qui soit ! Un instant de bonheur et hop ! Plus d'âme ! Il était redevient aussitôt le monstre sanguinaire psychopathe qu'il était avant. Le méchant « Angel » qu'on appel « Angelus » et que je vous souhaite de ne jamais de rencontré ! Il nous a mené la vie dur pendant des mois, jusqu'à ce que Willow lui rende son âme. Malheureusement quand elle fit le sort, Angelus avait eut comme projet de détruire la terre en ouvrant un portail dimensionnel, et bien qu'il ait de nouveau récupéré son âme Buffy n'avait d'autre choix que de le tuer pour sauver le monde.

Mais c'est trop triste ! Attends mais comment peut-il être là-haut ? Demanda une des jeunes Tueuses faisant écho aux questions que nombre de personnes présentes dans la pièce se posaient.

J'y arrive Jess, patience et cessez de m'interrompre ! Je disais donc ...Mais les puissances de ce monde sont des grandes farceuses et alors que notre héroïne tentait de se remettre difficilement de cette histoire , elles ramenèrent Angel des enfers la laissant complètement perdue. Après ça quand il fut remit sur pieds, ils tentèrent d'être amis, mais ce fut un échec lamentable. C'est donc naturellement qu'ils se remirent ensemble, et ça a tenu un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Angel décide de la quitter pour lui donner une meilleure chance dans la vie. Ce qui au passage rassura tout le monde, puisqu'on avait toujours peur qu'un jour ou l'autre ils décident de reprendre une part de « bonheur parfait ». Il partit donc s'installer ici et chacun mena sa petite vie, essayant tant bien que mal de s'oublier.

Un grand silence s'ensuivit chacun gérant les émotions ou les questions que cette histoire avait amenée. Alex coupa le silence : - C'est fini, c'est maintenant que vous pouvez commenter !

Une des Tueuses présentes osa questionner : - Attends si j'ai bien compris quand tu parles de « bonheur parfait » ou je sais pas quoi tu parles bien de sexe non ?

Oui Kiara, tu es très perspicace ! Répondit Alex légèrement ironique.

Mais déjà cette jeune Tueuse reprenait : - Vous venez de dire qu'ils prenaient du bon temps, et ça ne vous inquiètes pas plus que ça ?

Faith s'avança et lança à Alex : - c'est bon je prends le relais.

Elle s'assit sur le comptoir faisant face à l'assemblée et commença à son tour sa part du récit : - Alex à juste oublié de mentionner quelques détails. Il ne peut plus perdre son âme de cette façon à présent, je vous passe les détails mais on a découvert ça il y a quoi...neuf ou dix ans ?

L'ami-démon vert nommé Lorne qui était assis sur les marches d'escaliers non loin et à qui la jeune femme venait de s'adresser lui répondit en acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête. Alors elle reprit :

Puis un soir, il y a environ huit ans les choses ont basculés mais pas dans le bon sens . Buffy a renoncé à sa mission et je ne veux rien entendre là-dessus de la part d'aucunes d'entre-vous parce que je la soutiendrais toujours, personne n'est passé par autant d'obstacles qu'elle et personne n'a le droit de jugé de la décision qu'elle a prise. Toujours est-il que lors de cette soirée où elle a quitté son destin de Tueuse il y a également eu une violente dispute basée sur des mauvaises raisons , des choses ont été dites qui n'auraient jamais du franchir les lèvres des personnes concernées. Et le temps que les regrets arrivent et que l'on veuille changer les choses, il était trop tard, elle avait refait sa vie loin d'ici, coupant les ponts avec L.A. Donc en résumé elle est revenue il y a quelques jours, ils se sont revu après plus de huit ans, elle vient d'apprendre que la malédiction ne tient plus et bien qu'ils fassent comme s'ils étaient passés à autre chose la preuve est qu'il sont incapable de s'oublier. Et quand Alex dit qu'ils ne sont pas prêt de descendre je pense qu'il a raison. Imaginez-vous ne pas pouvoir faire l'amour avec celui ou celle que vous aimez et découvrir après quinze ans que finalement vous avez enfin le droit, en tout cas moi je serais la première à rattraper le temps perdu.

Parmi l'assemblée ébahie par cette histoire, une des jeunes Tueuses commenta:- comme c'est romantique. Qui ne voudrait pas vivre une aussi belle histoire d'amour.

Faith sauta rapidement du comptoir où elle était installée et s'approcha rapidement de cette jeune fille.

Oh oh oh, je t'arrête tout de suite. Personne ne voudrait traverser ça. Tu n'aurais pas survécu à la moitié des épreuves qu'elle a du endurer.

Puis elle se tourna vers l'ensemble des Tueuses présentes pour ajouter : - Ne vous faites pas des illusions les filles, on est pas dans « Twilight » ou je ne sais quel film à l'eau-de-rose. Il n'existe à ma connaissance que deux vampires qui ne soient pas dans le camp ennemi et il se trouve qu'ils sont ici . Alors n'allez pas imaginer que vous allez vivre une belle et longue histoire d'amour parce qu'au bout du compte vous vous feriez tuer ou même vampirisez. N'oubliez jamais l'essentiel : les vampires sont des ennemis à abattre sinon ils le feront en premier. Il s'agit de sauver ses fesses et celles du monde, pas de chercher l'homme de sa vie. Rentrez-vous bien ça dans le crâne. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Toutes acquiescèrent sans rechigner, le message envoyé ayant été plus que clair.

Faith partit en direction de Spike mais au passage Giles l'interpella:- Je sais que je n'ai jamais été vraiment ton observateur officiel mais ce que tu viens de leur dire, je n'aurais jamais pu être plus fier. Surtout en prenant en compte ce par quoi tu es passé.

De tout temps elle n'aurait pu imaginée entendre ça de sa part et bien qu'elle était extrêmement touchée elle lui répondit en souriant : -C'est grâce à Angel si j'en suis là. Si il n'avait pas été là je serais peut-être encore du mauvais côté ou tout simplement morte.

Elle allait s'en aller quand il ajouta : - Ce que tu as dit à propos de Buffy, je crois qu'il serait bien qu'elle sache ce que tu penses d'elle, vous êtes depuis trop longtemps restés sur un statut-quo croyant que vous ne vous pardonneriez jamais vos erreurs.

Giles vous savez que j'ai du mal avec ce genre de déballage sentimental, mais si ça doit se faire alors ça se fera.

Sur cette dernière phrase elle partit rejoindre Spike comme pour mieux clore la discussion pendant qu'un doux brouhaha commençait à emplir la pièce.

Angel venait de refermer la porte de ses appartements, il lança un regard inquiet à Buffy et lui demanda : - Tu te sens prêtes à y aller ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sans jamais quitté ses yeux répondit : - prête ou pas de toute façon j'ai pas le choix.

-Tu pourrais m'attendre à l'intérieur si tu le veux et...

Mais elle le coupa net : - non. Si je dois affronter cette apocalypse, je dois m'impliquer dans toutes les réunions qui la concerne et ce n'est pas un petit groupe amateur de ragots qui m'en empêchera.

Il retrouvait bien là celle qu'il aimait tant. Elle ne fuyait pas, elle affrontait. Il lui déposa un sage baiser sur le front comme pour lui donner du courage mais déjà elle relevait la tête pour lui voler ses lèvres. Il la laissa envahir tendrement sa bouche pour juste profiter de sa douce chaleur. Ce n'était qu'un chaste baiser mais pourtant il dévia vite en un baiser passionné où chacun avait commencé à agripper l'autre au plus près de soi. Mais le vampire brun cassa le baiser et murmura difficilement : - Si tu continues comme ça c'est moi qui vais te ramener de force dans cette chambre pour terminer ce qu'on avait commencer avant d'être dérangé.

Le souffle haletant et les yeux embués de désir, la jeune femme répondit : - C'est vraiment pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais on nous attends en bas. Et puis j'ai pas envie de leur donner encore plus matière à commenter.

Il puisa dans ses forces pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place avant d'ajouter:- Tu as raison. Il est temps d'y aller.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à parcourir le long couloir elle lui lança : - Pendant que tu te préparais j'ai réussi à joindre Dawn, elle nous retrouve ici après son boulot. Et vu l'heure je dirais dans peu de temps.

Alors, elle était inquiète ? Demanda-t-il amusé en repensant à leur discussion la concernant.

Non, même pas ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle se doutait que je devais être ici. À croire que je suis facile à anticiper ! Bougonna-t-elle arrachant un sourire à son ange.

Elle stoppa son avancé un instant, ils se trouvaient sur le palier intermédiaire qui menait à l'escalier menant dans le grand hall, elle se sentait tout à coup mal à l'aise d'avoir à porter sa tenue de la veille composé d'une jupe assez courte et d'un haut profondément décolleté, elle avait choisit ces vêtements pour venir voir son ange, mais elle se disait que pour une réunion pré-apocalyptique cette tenue était loin d'être adéquate. Surtout avec ce qu'elle avait vécu le soir d'avant dedans, mais elle n'avait ici aucun vêtement de rechange, et son orgueil lui empêchait d'en emprunté à Faith, alors elle espérait seulement que cette journée s'achèverait vite afin de faire un saut chez Dawn.

Comme à la recherche de forces intérieures elle saisit amoureusement la main du vampire brun se tenant à ses côtés, échangea avec lui un long regard soutenu et entreprit la descente de ces marches de marbres recouvertes d'un épais tapis de velours.

Leur arrivée stoppa le boucan ambiant ce qui ne manqua pas de déstabilisée la jeune femme blonde mais Alex venait déjà à son encontre. Elle lâcha la main de son ange qu'elle n'avait cessé de garder amoureusement prisonnière de la sienne, pour pouvoir enlacer affectueusement son meilleur ami.

Une fois dans ses bras elle lui souffla : - Tu m'as manqué Alex.

Toi aussi Buff.

Ils rompirent l'étreinte et se détaillèrent un instant, trop heureux de se retrouver après plus d'une année et demie sans se voir. Amusé d'un détail qu'il venait de remarquer le jeune homme brun commenta :

c'est le nouveau maquillage à la mode le bleu sur ta joue ?

Non , ça c'est un petit souvenir de ma séance d'entraînement d'hier avec Faith. Mais c'est déjà en train de guérir.

Tu as repris l'entraînement ? Demanda-t-il interloqué.

Il faut bien si on veut gagner cette guerre. On n'a pas beaucoup d'alternatives.

Ouh ! Je sais ! Un lance-missile, ça peut être efficace non ? Lança-t-il en trait d'humour.

Ils sourirent amusés de partager un bon vieux souvenir du temps où le scooby-gang était encore réunit quotidiennement.

Ils partirent rejoindre Giles , Faith, Spike et Angel qui se tenaient debout devant le comptoir et qui faisaient face aux Tueuses présentes étalées çà et là dans cette grande pièce tandis que Harmony et Lorne étaient debout côte à côte près de la rambarde au pied du grand escalier.

Buffy évitait comme elle pouvait tout regard dans l'assistance ayant trop peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y lire. Elle voulait donner une image de confiance en elle alors qu'au contraire elle frémissait à l'idée du « quand-dira-t-on » . Celui qui pourrait concerné sa place de Tueuse et les choix s'y relatant, ainsi que la reprise de son histoire d'amour avec son ange.

Elle donna donc d'elle un air détaché mais ferme.

Giles en bon meneur, amorça la discussion : - J'avais joint Alex avant de venir ici lui demandant des renforts parmi nos groupes de Tueuses pour préparer une armée qui pourrait nous être utile lors de la grande bataille que l'on va mener. C'est pour cette raison que nous nous retrouvons tous ici. J'ai également joint Willow hier soir et elle nous retrouvera ici dans à peu près une semaine, le temps pour elle de classer et apporter parmi toutes les prophéties celles qui nous seront utiles. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment, Willow et moi-même devront faire le point sur les textes avant que nous nous réunissions tous afin d'établir un plan stratégique. En attendant je propose que vous vous entraîniez toutes.

Angel s'avança et pris la parole à son tour : - vous trouverez au sous-sol toutes l'équipement dont vous aurez besoins pour vos séances d'entraînements. Le second étage est aménagé et vous y trouverez des chambres pour vous y installer.

Alex se tourna vers lui et lui fit un respectueux hochement de tête pour le remercier.

Mais déjà Faith précisait aux jeunes Tueuses : - Les filles c'est pas une colonie de vacances, on va bosser et dur. Je veux pas entendre de chipotage ou autres. Ici on se respecte les uns les autres. Pour les séances d'entraînements, la salle n'est pas extensible donc vous combattrez par roulement. Pas plus de six à la fois le mieux étant des groupes de deux ou quatre. Vous prenez soins des armes et de tous ce qui est mis à votre disposition et tout se passera bien. Sinon je sens qu'on aura quelques problèmes d'entente, c'est bien compris ?

Toutes acquiescèrent à nouveau au grand étonnement de la Tueuse brune qui se tourna vers Alex pour lui souffler : - Dis-donc tu les a bien mis au pas. Elles sont obéissantes.

Que veux-tu, les Tueuses et moi c'est une grande histoire. Lui répondit-il leur arrachant un grand sourire commun.

Puis le jeune homme ajouta à l'attention de ces Tueuses qui étaient sous sa garde : - Vous pouvez y aller les filles, choisissez vos chambre et déballez vos sacs. On se retrouve ici à sept heures pour le dîner. Entre-temps vous avez quartier libre.

Elles se levèrent toutes prenant sacs et effets personnels et montèrent bruyamment à l'endroit indiqué et guidé par Harmony. Une fois le silence retombé dans la pièce et enfin en petit comité l'ex-Tueuse rebelle lança à Buffy : -Je vais aller m'exercer un peu faut que je me défoule, les groupes de filles ça jamais été mon truc, ça me tape sur le système, je te donnes ta revanche ?

oui pourquoi pas, j'attends Dawn de toute façon.

Mais ta va pouvoir avec ta jupe ?

Ça me gênait pas à l'époque je vais bien me débrouiller.

Alors qu'elles descendaient en riant à la salle prévue à cet effet Giles prit Angel à part : - écoutes je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais es-tu vraiment certain que vous remettre ensemble maintenant soit une bonne idée ? Je veux dire surtout en prévision de ce que la prophétie te concernant annonce ?

à vrai dire ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, je voulais au contraire la laisser loin de tout ça pour l'en protéger, mais elle est venue me trouver hier soir et quand il s'agit d'elle je suis incapable de raisonner comme il le faudrait. Et maintenant je sais que je serais incapable de l'éloigner de moi à nouveau. Confessa-t-il.

Je ne suis pas en train de vous juger Buffy et toi, vous êtes adultes et c'est votre intimité, vos veux juste être sûr que tu penses avoir prit la bonne décision.

Comment être avec elle ne serait pas la meilleure décision ? C'est bien entendu ce que j'ai toujours voulu mais c'était également son souhait. La repousser et donc lui faire encore du mal serait pire. Elle semble heureuse et pour moi c'est ça qui me dit que c'est « la bonne décision ».

Qu'a-t-elle dit à propos de la prophétie ? Demanda l'observateur curieux.

Le vampire mal-à-l'aise grimaça un instant et confessa : - Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé.

L'observateur fut mal-à-l'aise et comme toujours dans ces cas là il entreprit de nettoyer ses lunettes et commenta :

Oh, eh bien vu que vous vous êtes remis ensemble j'avais supposez que tu avais abordé le sujet. Tu sais que tu ne vas pas pouvoir caché ça bien longtemps. De par votre nouvelle relation tu te dois de lui dire.

Le vampire brun se perdant dans la vérité de ce discours murmura : - Je sais. Mais je sais également que lorsque je vais lui en parlé cela pourrait briser beaucoup de choses en elle, et je n'en ai pas encore le courage.

Je comprends et tu as encore un peu de temps, nous n'en savons pas encore assez sur le déroulement de cette prophétie, mais ne tarde pas trop quand même. Plus vite elle en aura connaissance, plus vite elle pourra en prendre son parti et avancer l'esprit libre, sinon elle pourrait être perturbée lors du combat.

Je sais et je le lui le temps de profitez encore de quelques instants heureux, l'apocalypse venant la déjà bien ébranlé bien qu'elle est retrouvé l'envie du combat.

Que dis-tu ? Demanda l'homme d'âge mûre étonné, tout en rechaussant ses lunettes.

Oui quand elle venu me parler hier soir elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait relu son vieux journal intime et je crois qu'elle a retrouvé les convictions passées qu'elle avait à propos de son statut de Tueuse. C'était impressionnant. Entre la Buffy d'hier après-midi et celle d'hier soir il y avait un changement radicale. Elle était beaucoup plus sûr d'elle et prête à reprendre sa mission d'Élue.

Effectivement c'est impressionnant, j'en parlerais avec elle , ça m'intrigue énormément.

Le vampire brun essaya de quitter cette discussion qui lui avait de trop refléter ce qui le tracassait :

Je vais aller voir comment se passe l'entraînement, elle était assez déçu du résultat hier.

Il faut qu'elle se laisse du temps, cela reviendra vite. Essaya de rassurer Giles.

C'est ce que tout le monde lui dit mais vous la connaissez, elle n'est pas du genre très patiente.

Giles esquissa un sourire : - Oui , c'est vrai , ça n'a jamais été son point fort.

Angel délaissa l'observateur afin d'aller retrouver les deux Tueuses, en espérant que Faith n'ait pas exagéré en profitant de la faiblesse actuelle du combat de la jeune femme blonde.

En chemin il tentait de se donner le courage suffisant pour bientôt aborder le sujet « Prophétie » avec sa belle. Il angoissait déjà de la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir, et tout à coup pour la première fois en huit ans il se mit à espérer que Giles eut raison à propos de la signature et que le Shanshu puisse se produire. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Buffy il avait toujours eut espoir de redevenir humain, il l'avait même été pendant vingt-quatre heures avant de devoir faire marche arrière mais à cet instant précis il espérait profondément ne plus être la créature de la nuit qu'il était et pouvoir profiter humainement de la vie au côté de la jeune femme blonde qu'il aimait tant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Il faisait déjà nuit noir en ce milieu de soirée quand elle franchit à nouveau les lourds battants du grand hall de l'Hyperion. Étonnement celui-ci était désert de toute âme, alors elle ne s'attarda pas et s'empressa de rejoindre les appartements de son ange. Une fois arrivée devant la grande porte elle frappa timidement et fut rapidement accueillit par le vampire brun qui un sourire aux lèvres lui glissait déjà : - Tu es revenue.

c'est bien ce qu'on avait dit ? Demanda-t-elle presque incertaine.

Oui mais je m'étais dit que tu voudrais peut-être encore profiter de Dawn.

Tout en entrant dans la pièce et en lui montrant une grosse valise qu'elle tenait en main elle lui répondit amusée : - Tu rigoles, quand on est rentré toute les deux , elle m'a presque jetée dehors en me disant que j'avais bien mieux à faire que de rester avec elle, et que j'avais intérêt à vite te rejoindre.

Alors qu'elle déposait sa valise dans un coin de l'entrée comme par peur d'envahir l'espace personnel d'Angel, en quête d'information elle lui demanda : - il n'y avait personne en bas, où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés ?

Harmony et Lorne sont rentrés à leurs appartements,Giles est retourné à son hôtel, et les Tueuses encadrées de Spike, Faith et Alex sont partis faire une patrouille pour les mettre dans le bain.

C'est une bonne idée. Commenta-t-elle.

Perdu sur le souvenir de l'après-midi passé il lui lança : - En parlant de Dawn, elle avait l'air plutôt enthousiaste.

je crois que l'époque où on combattait tous ensemble lui manque. La distance nous a tous éloigné les uns des autres et elle est un peu nostalgique de ce temps-là. Mais je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas l'avoir près de moi lors de la grande bataille, je ne veux pas m'inquiéter pour elle, ça serait une distraction et je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Je comprends. Ajouta-t-il pensant inévitablement à la prophétie dont il devait aborder le sujet avec elle et qui pourrait également la distraire s'il ne lui en touchait pas un mot très bientôt.

Il voulu s'approcher d'elle pour juste calmer le besoin de la sentir dans ses bras mais avant qu'il n'en ait eu l'occasion elle prit un air beaucoup plus sérieux et lui annonça:- Il y a quelque chose dont je ne t'ai pas parlé.

Sentant que le vent était en train de tourner dans un mauvais sens il souffla doucement la courte distance qui les séparait , posa délicatement une main sur sa joue et tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux, murmura : - Dis-moi.

Elle baissa la tête un instant comme prise en faute puis lui ajouta : - Je dois repartir à New York. Je ne peux pas reculer l'échéance. C'était prévu que je reparte mais du coup ce sera juste un aller-retour, je serais revenue bien avant l'arrivée de Willow.

Quand ? Lui demanda-t-il simplement, presque effrayé de la savoir s'éloigner de lui, même temporairement.

Demain. Mon billet de retour était prévu pour demain. Confessa-t-elle le cœur en berne.

Si tôt ? Osa-t-il prononcer.

J'étais juste de passage à L.A. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'une apocalypse me tomberait dessus, ni que toi et moi...enfin tu vois.

Il acquiesça doucement de la tête lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait saisit le message. Puis son cœur pourtant sans vie se serrant il lui demanda :

Tu pars combien de temps ?

Juste quelques jours, le temps de me trouver une remplaçante qui pourra gérer puis reprendre mon cabinet. Mais aussi... pour rompre avec Dan, ce que je suis en train de faire même si c'est ce que j'ai attendu toute ma vie, ce n'est pas correct envers lui, je dois mettre fin à cette relation pour avoir l'esprit en paix. Je veux en finir avec ma vie de New York pour recommencer ma vie là où elle doit être.

À L.A.

Elle souffla la négative de la tête pour amoureusement murmurer :

Dans tes bras.

Il l'enlaça tendrement puis la souleva de terre, provoquant chez elle un doux rire cristallin, un de ceux qu'il aimait tant entendre.

Angel qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en riant.

Si tu dois partir loin de moi alors je veux profiter au maximum de cette soirée.

Elle comprit vite où il voulait en venir, et déjà elle eut un sourire face à la perspective qu'annonçait cette soirée.

Il avait déjà fini de traverser la pièce et se trouvait maintenant dans la chambre. Il la re-déposa tendrement sur ses pieds tandis qu'elle partait déjà à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Même s'ils étaient deux à partager ce baiser passionné, il savait qu'il la laissait mener la danse, tout simplement parce qu'il voulait juste ressentir le désir qu'elle avait de lui et qui faisait écho à celui qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Mais aussi parce qu'il savait qu'il inverserait bientôt la tendance, pour juste prendre la dominance de cette dernière soirée entre amoureux, pour répondre à son besoin possessif de ne la savoir qu'à lui. Il savait que ce soir il lui ferait l'amour différemment de la nuit précédente, pour juste se calquer aux besoins que son prochain départ avait créé.

Le regard fiévreux, elle s'était assise sur le lit comme pour une invitation à l'y rejoindre, mais au lieu de le faire il s'était agenouiller face à elle et s'appliquait à déboutonner lentement le chemisier en soie qu'elle portait, et à son goût elle trouvait que s'en était d'une lenteur insoutenable.

Elle tenta de faire accélérer les choses en lui ôtant son T-shirt, et en agrippant presque rageusement le pantalon du vampire. Mais il retira ses mains croisa son regard embué de désir et lui souffla : - on est pas pressé. On a tout notre temps alors laisses-toi aller.

À ces paroles elle se stoppa un instant puis relâcha la tension du désir qui la tenaillait pour juste ressentir chaque frisson qu'il faisait naître par un baiser savamment donné à ses lèvres ou à la douce et fragile peau de son cou.

Quand il eut fini de déboutonner et de lui retirer son chemisier ainsi que son haut de sous-vêtement,il lui ôta délicatement les hauts escarpins qu'elle portait.

Puis il lui donna un profond baiser qui par sa douceur et son volupté la fit frémir, c'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour l'allonger sur ce grand lit qui n'attendait qu'eux.

Elle ne savait pas quel genre de scène il lui jouait ce soir, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il était train d'éveiller en elle une telle envie de son corps à lui qu'elle avait l'impression que jamais il ne viendrait assez tôt pour combler cette presque douloureuse attente. Et alors qu'après avoir tracé un sillon de baisers du haut de son cou jusqu'en bas de son ventre, il atteignit son pantalon noir, elle cru que la délivrance allait bientôt sonner. Mais l'élu de son cœur en avait décider autrement.

Avec la même lenteur il s'affaira à lui ôter le tissu noir , la laissant uniquement vêtue de son string rouge. En douceur et sans la presser, il embrassa tendrement l'intérieur de ses cuisses et malgré l'odeur de son désir féminin maintenant collé à quelques centimètres de lui qu'il avait relevé depuis déjà de longues minutes, il essaya de contenir l'envie qui le martelait et qui criait à son corps de lui faire l'amour là, maintenant sans autre forme de procès. Il se contrôlait parce qu'il voulait tout simplement la goûter là où il n'avait pas oser poser ses lèvres deux jours auparavant.

Et même s'il anticipait quelque peu sa réaction, ils se disait qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour qu'elle apprécie ce moment autant que lui.

Alors il fit glisser le petit bout de tissu qui préservait encore sa féminité.

Quand son petit string quitta ses chevilles l'une après l'autre, elle pensa qu'il allait enfin mettre fin à ce doux supplice qu'il lui infligeait, mais déjà elle sentit la bouche de son ange se recoller sur la fine peau de l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses. Elle sentait les lèvres et la langue de son amant se rapprocher lentement mais sûrement de son intimité. Quand il y déposa un premier baiser elle eut un mouvement de recul et prononça simplement mal-à-l'aise : - Angel.

Il releva la tête pour croiser son regard et lui demanda doucement pour ne pas la brusquer: - Tu as peur ?

Très gênée elle avoua : - non, c'est juste que ce genre de caresses c'est pas trop mon truc, enfin tu vois ?

Intrigué, il poussa la question plus loin : - Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Les joues rougies d'avoir à parler sexualité qui avait été un des plus grands tabous de leur relation, avec lui, elle tenta de s'expliquer : - On m'a toujours dit que du bien de cette pratique là, mais quand il s'agit de moi j'ai l'impression que ça ne marche pas. Je veux dire...c'est pas désagréable mais c'est pas non plus quelque chose que j'apprécie plus que ça. Je voudrais pas que tu y perdes ton temps.

Il sourit intérieurement à cette remarque se disant que finalement aucun des hommes qu'elle avait pu connaître n'avait su lui apporter l'extase qu'elle méritait. Alors avec ses 259 ans plus confiant en lui que jamais il lui murmura simplement : - Laisses-toi juste faire.

Et dans l'instant il repartait à l'assaut de son corps plus déterminé que jamais.

Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir mais décida tout de même de lâcher prise, et quand il atteignit du bout de ses lèvres son bouton d'or lui arrachant un premier gémissement, elle comprit instantanément que lui seul pourrait lui faire apprécier n'importe quelle pratique grâce à sa grande expérience et/ou tout simplement parce qu'il était lui.

L'instant suivant elle se sentit défaillir, comme si son corps et son esprit ne répondaient souffle s'accélérait, des sensations inconnues parcourait son corps provoquant à chaque coup de langue du vampire des gémissements que jamais elle n'aurait cru s'entendre pousser.

Perdant pied , elle agrippa la tête de son ange comme pour s'accrocher à un repère dans cet espace-temps où seul eux existaient .

Elle ne pu s'empêcher laisser de petits cris passer la porte de sa bouche alors qu'elle rejetait sa tête en arrière.

Il était attentif à chaque détails voulant qu'elle en retire une merveilleuse expérience, comme pour la convaincre du plaisir qu'elle pouvait en retirer, et dès qu'il l'avait entendu pousser quelques râles, il avait su qu'elle ne le repousserait plus, il savait qu'il venait de lui ouvrir les portes d'un monde nouveau emplit de sensations bien trop grisantes.

Alors il avait simplement fait navigué sa bouche entre tous les trésors que lui offrait sa féminité, s'y perdant presque de pouvoir enfin la goûter ainsi après toute ces années. Il jouait de ses lèvres, de sa langue comme s'il cherchait à lui faire pousser tous les sons qu'il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir un jour entendre.

Il avait doucement légèrement remonté ces jambes pour juste confortablement l'installer, et alors que ses jeux de langues avait déjà bien malmené les sens de la jeune femme, il ajouta au jeu ses doigts experts. Déjà elle se cambrait d'avantage, à la limite de ce que son corps lui permettait.

Il savait très bien dans quel état elle se trouvait, ses cris, son souffle saccadé et la pression qu'elle exerçait sur son cuir chevelu pouvaient attester de la force de l'extase qu'elle vivait. Et de la savoir dans cet état le rendait tout simplement fou, s'il voulait pouvoir poursuivre leurs jeux amoureux, il allait devoir se contrôler nettement plus ou il ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps.

De tous ce qu'elle avait pu connaître auparavant jamais elle n'avait ressentie de telles sensations, cet acte qu'elle avait pour habitude de délaisser devenait soudainement quelque chose dont elle savait qu'à l'avenir elle ne pourrait plus se passer. Et alors qu'elle avait réussit avec beaucoup de mal à se faire cette réflexion, un puissant orgasme traversa son corps sans qu'elle l'ait vue venir.

Après de longues secondes, alors qu'elle reprenait doucement pied dans la réalité, elle vit son ange remonter à sa hauteur pour lui voler ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné auquel elle répondit non sans difficulté tant elle était encore dans un état second.

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre, déjà il avait quitté les derniers vêtements qu'il portait et elle sentit l'objet de son désir fier et dur, s'immiscer en elle.

Elle ne put que souffler son nom dans un râle comme un remerciement pour enfin l'avoir soulagée de cette trop longue attente de lui.

Si les premiers a-coups se firent dans la plus grande douceur, très vite il imprima à leurs corps un nouveau rythme, bien plus possessif. Il voulait laisser son empreinte, lui donner un souvenir impérissable de cette nuit comme une réponse à son départ bien trop précipité.

Il pouvait sentir les petits ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair sous chacun de ses assauts, comme si elle voulait s'agripper, se retenir à lui. Sur chaque expiration elle gémissait son plaisir.

Il prêtait tellement attention à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir qu'il s'en oubliait presque, alors que son propre corps était quasiment en transe. Mais il le savait, seul elle avait ce pouvoir là sur lui.

Alors qu'elle repartait dans les méandres du plaisir, entre souffles saccadés et râles, elle sentait les mains de son amant effleurer chaque courbe de son frêle corps. Elle lui volait baisers et regards pour parfaire cet instant de communion des âmes et des corps.

Puis sans qu'elle ne réalise le pourquoi du comment, il se retira d'elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester ce soudain abandon, qu'elle se retrouva à plat ventre, le visage enfouit dans les coussins.

Il passa lentement sa main du haut de sa nuque jusqu'en bas de ses reins la faisant frissonner de tout son être tandis qu'elle tournait la tête de côté pour essayer de saisir son regard.

Avec la douceur que seul lui détenait, sans jamais la brusquer, à l'aide de ses grandes et puissantes mains qui encadraient ses hanches, il releva légèrement son bassin.

Déjà il la réinvestissait sous un angle tout nouveau qui ne manqua pas de lui faire à nouveau pousser de longs gémissements .

Étant quelque peu pudique elle n'avait auparavant jamais osé certaines positions, les trouvant souvent peut-être un brin dégradantes, certainement un peu mal à l'aise de sembler soumise pour elle qui avait l'habitude de toujours vouloir tout contrôler. Mais avec lui tout était différent, elle comprenait enfin ce jeu de dominant-dominé où malgré les apparences il y était tout de même question de partage et d'amour.

Possédée par lui, dépossédée de toute volonté propre, elle se mit même à rechercher elle-même qu'il étale un peu plus son emprise sur elle. Elle s'entendait lui demander qu'il l'investisse plus fort, plus rapidement. Ces mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru prononcer un jour. Elle découvrait une partie d'elle dont elle n'avais jamais eut conscience.

La sentir dans cet abandon total, se livrant juste entièrement à lui, mettait ses nerfs à mal.

Les réactions qu'elle lui offrait lui faisait comprendre qu'elle découvrait certaines sensations entre ses bras. Alors en bon amant passionné, il répondait à ses demandes, à ses attentes tout en la guidant sur ce nouveau chemin pavé de plaisir.

À l'apogée de leur étreinte, il la sentit se contracter avec une puissance qui lui faisait savoir qu'elle vivait un orgasme sans précédent. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi belle, aussi épanouie qu'à ce moment là. C'est sur cette réflexion qu'il la rejoignit en se déversant en elle.

Après quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il s'allongea à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête pour y croiser son regard. Elle n'avait pas bougé et était toujours étendue sur le ventre, la tête de son côté. Alors qu'il pouvait encore apercevoir dans ses yeux l'étincelle du bonheur, elle lui afficha un sourire comblé. Sur le moment elle était juste incapable de prononcer un mot tant ce qu'elle venait de vivre avait été fort.

Il tendit son bras pour la ramener à lui, à sa place, au creux de son épaule. Et même si ce moment là était emplit de tendresse et d'apaisement, elle sut immanquablement qu'ils n'en resteraient pas là. Sa prescience lui faisait savoir que son départ futur avait créé en eux un vide qu'ils allaient essayer de combler dans les bras de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient apaisés.

Et puis elle venait de prendre goût à ce nouveau léger jeu de domination-soumission dont elle ignorait tout auparavant , et sa curiosité la poussait à vouloir en découvrir plus. Elle savait que de tout temps seul lui pouvait lui ouvrir cette voie, sans la brusquer, simplement parce qu'il était cet être attentif à ce qu'elle ressentait, cet homme plus qu'expérimenté et juste parce qu'il était celui qu'elle aimait tant qu'elle lui aurait donné la plus petite part d'elle si il le lui avait demandé.

C'est la sonnerie du réveil qui émanait de son smartphone qui la fit émerger ce matin là. Alors qu'en grognant elle l'éteignit, avec un lourd poids au cœur elle re-situa la journée qui s'annonçait. Elle devait prendre l'avion dans à peine quelques heures.

Comme pour ne pas faire face à ce qui l'attendait elle se remit instinctivement à l'endroit où elle se sentait à l'abri de tout, les bras de son ange.

Immédiatement il referma ceux-ci sur elle, elle sut à cet instant qu'il était éveillé.

Je ne voulais pas te ré lança-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui.

Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai toujours eu le sommeil léger. Commente-t-il.

Oui mais tu as sûrement encore sommeil, ça fait pas longtemps qu'on s'est couché. Ajouta-t-elle perdu sur les souvenirs de la nuit passée.

J'aurais tout le temps de rattraper mon manque sommeil pendant ton absence, là je veux juste profiter de nos derniers instants ensemble.

Elle se remonta pour se poser sur l'oreiller près de lui pour juste lui faire face et juste amoureusement croiser son regard. Alors qu'ils se dévisageaient tendrement, elle demanda :

Angel ?

Hum ?

J'ai pas envie de partir. Devoir te quitter comme ça, c'est trop dur. Lui confessa-t-elle.

Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes non plus mais je sais également que si tu ne fais pas ce que tu ressens le besoin de faire tu ne seras pas en paix avec toi même. Alors même si ça me déchire le cœur de le dire je sais qu'il faut que tu y ailles.

Oui mais comment partir après tous ce qu'on vient de vivre ce derniers jours, après...

Elle stoppa sa phrase un instant presque gênée de ce qu'elle avait failli prononcer. Mais il chercha à comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire et lui demanda tendrement pour la mettre en confiance :

Après quoi ?

Elle évita délibérément son regard et alors que le rouge montait à ses joues elle lui répondit en murmurant presque : - Après cette nuit et tout ce que tu...enfin tu vois.

Il sourit intérieurement, elle avait beau être une femme à part entière, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une jeune femme pudique quand il s'agissait de parler de sexe. Il avait bien compris cette nuit qu'elle ne connaissait pas tout des jeux amoureux mais elle s'était donnée à lui comme jamais, ne l'arrêtant jamais sur chaque nouvelle caresse, chaque position qu'il introduisait dans leurs é lui était apparue comme une jeune femme qui découvrait des trésors et qui avait soif d'apprendre, de découvrir le plaisir qu'elle pouvait retirer de chaque nouveauté qu'il instaurait.

Un sourire aux lèvres face à ces souvenirs, il lui répondit simplement : - J'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas.

Puis il ajouta pour répondre à la question qu'elle se posait à savoir « comment s'en aller ? » :

Buffy, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te convaincre de partir.

Je sais. Murmura-t-elle en baissant à nouveau la tête sachant pertinemment qu'il maudissait en lui-même ce départ bien que comme à son habitude il s'appliquait à ne rien laisser paraître de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Un silence avait suivit cette dernière phrase mais aucun des deux ne le trouvait trop pesant, tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient perdus dans leurs propres pensées, dans ce futur immédiat qui laissait planer l'ombre de la douleur de devoir se séparer, à nouveau, si tôt, trop tôt. Parce que bien qu'elle exprime son désir profond de rester, tous deux étaient conscients que les dés étaient joués, et que son départ était inéluctable.

Il lui passa une main sur la joue, puis du bout des doigts lui releva le visage pour pouvoir y croiser son regard puis lui demanda doucement : - Tu pars dans combien de temps ?

Elle saisit son smartphone pour y regarder l'heure et répondit avec un léger tressaillement dans la voix qui n'échappa au vampire brun : - Je dois être à l'aéroport dans trois heures.

Ces simples heures restantes lui paraissait presque trop courtes, il aurait tellement voulu la garder près de lui, comme si finalement malgré ce qu'ils leurs étaient arrivés ces derniers jours il avait encore peur de la perdre, qu'elle s'en aille et ne revienne plus. Il savait que c'était ces huit longues années sans savoir où elle était, sans savoir aucunes nouvelles, qui provoquait cette peur en lui. Et même si il avait une confiance sans faille en elle, il y avait quelque chose en lui ne cessait ne lui marteler en tête que peut-être en rejoignant sa vie New-yorkaise elle aurait peut-être tout simplement envie de tout abandonner encore une fois, et le pire c'est qu'il comprendrait son choix. Se disant qu'il ne pourrait jamais égalé cette vie de rêve qu'elle s'était construite. Cette vie de luxe, de non-démons, non-destinée, avec cet homme qui pouvait...

Il fit taire cette petite voix en lui qui tentait de le faire douter et comme pour se conforter dans l'idée qu'à l'avenir elle ne serait qu'à lui, il déposa un sage baiser sur ses lèvres avant de proposer à contre-coeur :

Tu veux qu'on rejoigne les autres en bas, pour profiter d'eux avant ton départ ?

Ses yeux verts s'illuminèrent et avec un sourire malicieux qui se dessinait aux coins de ses lèvres, elle répondit simplement : - J'ai une bien meilleure idée.

Elle était arrivée depuis déjà quelques heures, avait déposée sa lourde valise en quatrième vitesse sans s'attarder dans son duplex et avait entreprit quelques démarches professionnelles.

Puis nerveusement elle était rentrée dans cet appartement qui était sien mais qui subitement lui paraissait si loin d'elle. Il lui apparaissait vide, dépersonnalisé, certes vaste mais peut-être trop comme si il sortait tout droit d'un magazine de décoration intérieur. Il était presque froid, manquant de chaleur humaine. Comment avait-elle pu y vivre toute ces années sans jamais sans rendre compte ?

Comme par habitude, elle se dirigea devant la grande baie vitrée du salon d'où elle avait bien souvent regardé les gens passés suivant leur propre vie.

Alors face à la nuit sans étoile qui couvrait maintenant cette trop grande ville son esprit recommença à divaguer.

Dés demain elle allait devoir continuer sa démarche pour trouver la remplaçante qui saurait reprendre son cabinet, ce projet qui lui avait tant tenu à cœur et qui pourtant aujourd'hui lui semblait à des kilomètres de qui elle était vraiment. Elle voulait juste retrouver SA vie même si cela voulait dire combattre à nouveau toutes les choses démoniaques tapies dans l'ombre, parce qu'au fond elle savait qui elle était, qui elle avait toujours été même si elle se l'était caché ces dernières années. Elle était la Tueuse et aujourd'hui plus que jamais elle savait apprécier à sa juste valeur sa mission, sa destinée, qui elle était véritablement en fin de compte.

Mais même si elle était entièrement confiante face à l'avenir qui se traçait devant elle, elle savait que Dan rentrait le surlendemain et elle appréhendait plus que fortement la lourde discussion qui allait s'en suivre. Non pas parce qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction, mais tout simplement parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait lui briser le cœur. Il avait pourtant été cet homme si doux, si tendre, si attentif et si amoureux. Dans ses bras elle s'était sentit heureuse et avait eut sa part de bons moments mais les choses étaient claires à présent, ce qu'elle avait pu éprouver pour lui n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait pour son beau vampire brun, seul lui lui faisait ressentir cet amour passionnel qui vous transcende au-delà des mots, de la raison, qui irradie votre être, un amour qui vous prend aux entrailles sous chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque regard à votre encontre.

Elle n'était rester que cinq jours à L.A. , n'avait passé que trois nuits, dans ses bras, mais comme toujours en sa présence c'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait, se suspendait, et au final elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé quelques semaines.

Tout était allé si vite, si naturellement et malgré presque une décennie sans s'adresser la parole, malgré treize ans passés depuis leur rupture, ils avaient reprit leur relation comme s'il s'était quitté la veille. Enfin presque.

Maintenant ils pouvaient se donner librement l'un à l'autre, cette chose dont elle avait rêvé, qu'elle avait espéré pendant de trop nombreuses années. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de sentir à nouveau sa peau contre la sienne, ses mains sur corps, et de le sentir en elle ? De trop nombreuses fois. À présent elle pouvait vivre ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité dans les bras du seul homme qui avait détenu entièrement son cœur et qui le détenait encore.

Et même si de nombreuses nuits pendant de trop nombreuses années elle s'était réveillée en sueur d'avoir fait un rêve bien trop érotique à son sujet, ces dernières nuits elle avait comprit qu'elle avait encore tout à apprendre dans ses bras, bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir jamais cela ne lui était arrivée, comme si lui seul savait où la toucher, comme si sous ses doigts elle se révélait enfin. Sans parler du fait qu'il était un amant hors-pair qui plus est bien gâté par la nature, elle savait que lorsqu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, ils rentraient dans une communion des sens, des cœurs, des corps et des âmes. Peu de gens ont la chance de connaître ça et rien que pour ça elle savait remercier le destin à sa juste valeur d'avoir su le mettre sur son chemin de vie.

Elle savait avec certitude que plus jamais elle ne pourrait se passer de lui.

Elle avait vécu trois nuits d'amour, mais trois nuits d'amour tellement différentes. Une où c'était juste leur désir qui les avait guidé, une il avaient faits l'amour passionnément, tendrement après avoir fait l'amour plus brutalement suite à cette discussion où elle avait mit son âme à nu, et enfin cette dernière nuit où il avait montré son côté possessif, la dominant si bien qu'elle s'était laissée sans appréhension, juste en confiance, se soumettre à ses désirs.

Sans parler de ce matin où leurs corps s'étaient simplement livrés à un amer au revoir.

Elle se demandait combien de choses il pourrait encore lui apprendre, lui faire découvrir, même si au bout du compte elle s'en fichait du moment qu'elle puisse être dans ses bras, c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

Le cœur lourd d'être loin de l'être tant aimé elle quitta la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur ce grand parc bien trop célèbre et partit se coucher dans ce lit froid et vide. Ce lit qui à présent ne représentait que trop bien son passé et qui ne faisait que trop cruellement ressentir l'absence de l'être aimé.

Seul devant une des portes fenêtres de son appartement, il regardait dehors sans vraiment observer ce qui pouvait bien se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Elle lui avait passé un coup de fil alors que la nuit tombait à peine sur la cité des anges, pour comme elle disait « juste entendre sa voix ». Elle était apparemment bien arrivée et de ce qu'elle lui avait dit avait entreprit des démarches professionnelles. Mais elle ne s'était pas trop étendue et comme tout homme jaloux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cet homme qui avait partagé sa vie qui sûrement devait être auprès d'elle. Elle ne lui avait glissé aucun mot à ce sujet mais il ne pouvait cesser d'y penser.

La petite voix en lui qu'il avait su apaiser le matin même revenait en force pour bousculer ses pensées et ses convictions. Il redevenait cet homme jaloux incapable de maîtriser ses émotions, pourtant il savait qu'elle lui reviendrait bientôt. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, plus fort que sa raison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire à cette heure-ci, ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire à cet homme-là, si en retrouvant le foyer qui était sien elle repartirait quand même pour L.A. Est-ce que cet homme pourrait la faire changer d'avis ?

Finalement elle n'avait pas passée une semaine complète à la cité des anges, et ils ne s'étaient véritablement remis ensemble que depuis deux jours. Tout est allé très vite, peut être trop vite ?

Peut-être qu'avec la distance elle remettrait ses idées aux clairs et ferait volte-face ?

Pourtant ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces derniers jours étaient tout simplement magique, elle s'était donnée à lui sans retenue, il avait même presque pu toucher du doigt son âme à certains instants. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi heureuse, aussi épanouie, aussi confiante. Mais était-ce suffisant pour elle ?

Il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur sans vie de douter.

Il poussa un long soupir sous ses questions qui le broyaiten de l'intérieur et partit se coucher dans ce lit vide de l'être aimé.

Plus que jamais son manque se faisait cruellement sentir, il aurait voulu l'avoir dans ses bras, parce que quand elle y était il se sentait tout simplement apaisé, heureux. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait et plus aucunes questions ne le taraudaient. Il espérait juste s'endormir rapidement afin que son esprit le laisse enfin en paix.

Elle entrait de nouveau dans ce grand hall le cœur en fête, bien que son rapide voyage à New York n'ait pas été des plus faciles. Mais elle n'avait qu'une hâte en montant les marches d'escaliers quatre à quatre, retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait au plus vite.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin, elle n'avait avertit personne de son retour qu'elle avait tout simplement précipité car bien trop pressée de revenir à L.A., et qui plus est son avion avait eut du retard. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'à cette heure-ci l'Hyperion paraisse vide.

Elle arriva devant la porte des appartements de son ange, hésita un instant puis au lieu de frapper contre le lourd battant en bois, elle poussa doucement la porte.

Les lumières étaient éteintes, elle déposa délicatement et sans bruits sa valise dans un coin près de l'entrée.

Dans le même silence, elle referma la porte, puis quitta ses talons hauts.

Pieds nus, elle traversa discrètement la pièce à vivre et arriva dans la chambre.

Il était là, torse nu, endormit sur le ventre, la tête sous un coussin.

Elle quitta alors tous ces vêtements sans un bruit, s'approcha du grand lit et alors qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite, elle se glissa sous les draps.

Elle se colla presque immédiatement contre le dos du vampire et passa une de ses jambes contre les siennes.

Alors que du bout des doigts, dans la pénombre ambiante, elle détaillait le A surmonté d'un griffon tatoué dans le dos de son ange, il se réveilla.

Il sut immédiatement que c'était elle, son unique odeur de peau envahissait de nouveau la pièce et comme depuis toujours il ressentait sa présence au fond de lui.

Bien que cette soudaine inattendue apparition réjouissait son être entier il murmura simplement : - Tu m'as manqué.

A ces mots prononcés rien que pour elle, un large sourire s'étendit sur son visage et elle ajouta : - toi aussi. Mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Il se retourna pour la prendre dans ses bras et alors qu'elle retrouvait la place qui lui revenait de droit il lui répondit : - ce n'est pas important, ce qu'il l'est c'est ton retour.

Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu rester trois longs jours si loin de lui. Tout lui avait manqué, sa voix qui la faisait chavirer, les mots d'amour que lui seul savait prononcer, la façon qu'il avait de la regarder qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, cette présence que lui seul détenait et son odeur qui la chamboulait toujours de trop.

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses yeux il lui demanda : - Comment s'est passé cette petite escapade.

On s'en fiche, on aura tout le temps d'en parler. Répondit-elle se perdant dans ses yeux.

Tu as raison.

Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser ?

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'elle s'agrippait déjà à lui. Il profitait de la douce chaleur de sa bouche, de sa langue taquine et de ses douces mais rageuses lèvres qui le dévoraient.

Il sut que ce baiser les amèneraient plus loin quand audacieusement elle glissa sa main sous l'élastique de son bas de pyjama. Il réprima un grognement de plaisir et la glissa sous lui.

Enfin la trop longue attente de son retour était terminée, et il n'avait qu'une envie, que leurs corps se rapprochent encore et toujours comme trois jours auparavant.

Il savait d'avance que cette nuit qui avait commencée par sa douloureuse présence manquante serait maintenant ponctuée de soupirs, de baisers, de caresses et d'extases.

Alors le cœur réjouit il l'embrassa de plus belle.


End file.
